The Love Story I Wanted
by DCJ86
Summary: Pain has just destroyed The Leaf. After the death (and subsequent revival) of Hanabi Hyuga, as well as her own near-death battle against Pain, Hinata Hyuga tells Naruto exactly how she feels. They begin a relationship after the battle, which is meant to fit into the current canon (as much as possible) to create a more fulfilling love story involving NaruHina. Lemon is unmarked.
1. Prologue

**Foreword:**

I do not own any characters or settings or anything related to Naruto. No copyright infringement intended, ect. Everything within this story is technically owned by Kishimoto, and I do not claim to have any creative control over his intellectual property.

ASSUME ALL CHAPTERS HAVE AN EQUAL CHANCE FOR LEMON/NSFW CONTENT. I honestly do not feel the need to tag each one (unless I later find that this is considered good etiquette) because to me sex isn't something that should feel forced, outright avoided, pushed into a corner, or rushed.

If you want to see how the scenes fit into the story, I will provide episode markers where appropriate or explain references.

I sincerely hope that you all enjoy!

* * *

 **One simple In-Universe change:**

In episode 390 of Naruto: Shippuden, it is explained that Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuga were absent during Pain's assault on the Leaf Village. In this story, Hiashi and Hanabi WERE in the village during the attack. While Hanabi attempted to avoid the fight, Hiashi was wounded after one of the Pains used universal push to slam him backwards into a broken wall. He was partially impaled through the left lung, below the fifth intercostal space. This caused his left lung to collapse. Slamming into the concrete wall also broke his right leg in three places, at the lower end of the femur, and at the tibia and fibula. Put simply, he is gravely injured and it is impossible for him to fight.

* * *

 **Prologue** :

Episode Mark: During 162 and 163

He couldn't breathe. It was unfathomable. Using what little chakra he had left, he activated his Byakugan and desperately tried to search her lifeless remains for any signs of life.

His hands shaking, he felt for a pulse, for the rise and fall of her chest, and for her temperature.

He found no pulse.

Her windpipe and lower airway was crushed.

Her skin was whiter than her eyes, but was becoming more grotesquely colored as time went on.

Her body was cold because of the blood leaving through fissure-like gashes along her chest, left arm, and right leg.

Her heart had been literally crushed. Any blood that was left was pooled around her, mixing with the rubble and with her father's tears.

Two pieces of falling concrete debris had destroyed the poor girl's body. They had been ground up with a Gentle-Fist Rotation. At this point, however, it was clearly too late. One eye was swollen shut; the other was partially opened, exposing only about half of a grey, pupil-less Iris. Had it not been for the excessive damage to the rest of her body, it would have looked like she was lazily waking up in the morning.

Her brown hair came down just past her jawline, and was drenched in her own blood. It was the only part of her body that was moving at all, on account of the breeze.

Hiashi took all this in and it burned into his memory like a brand on cattle. Sure, he had seen plenty of dead children in his time as a Shinobi, but…

HIS daughter. The mere thought was unfathomable. He struggled to find the right word in his mind to describe what he was seeing.

The only thing to take him out of his trance as his body shook and held what remained of his daughter, was a small white slug behind him who announced, "I'm sorry- there's nothing I can do for her".

Hiashi felt his heart skip a beat. His throat became dry and he managed to croak out, "Hanabi… Is dead?".

The slug nodded her head slowly, though Hiashi was too busy staring at the mangled remains of Hanabi to see it. The slug climbed onto the grieving man and began to treat his injuries.

Hiashi hugged his daughter tightly- he was ashamed that he could not remember the last time he had done so.

He broke down and sobbed, cursing himself for letting her get hurt. Pain's Almighty Push had destroyed the building Hanabi was standing next to, causing two large chunks of concrete to fall onto his daughter, crushing her chest cavity and causing her to bleed out.

Hiashi had managed to survive the initial impact of the attack, but had seen the building fall onto a young, familiar looking girl- a girl whom he now recognized as his daughter- who was trying to rush to bring medical supplies to an aid station when Pain's attack hit.

Now, Hiashi was just a half block away from the massive crater hole left by Pain's attack. He didn't notice the extreme damage that was all too apparent to anyone else. Not one building was left standing. The air was thick with dust and dirt. He didn't even notice the fact that Naruto had teleported in to join the battle as he cradled his 'Little Firecracker'.

"Sir!", a member of his clan exclaimed, "Naruto has returned and is battling Pain down in that crater!"

Using his Byakugan, Hiashi confirmed what the man had said. Through his tears, he quietly thought to himself, _Make him pay, nine-tails_.

* * *

Episode Mark: 166

The boy had been slammed down and had metal rods stuck through his clothes and hands like stakes for a tent. Despite an amazing show of strength and strategy, Naruto appeared to have been systematically beaten and captured by Pain.

Hiashi clutched his daughter's body, originally having hoped that he would get some kind of fulfillment in seeing Naruto destroy Pain. He now had the sudden, hopeless realization that his daughter might not be avenged.

Then, he saw someone jump from the sidelines and enter the fray, creating a large dust cloud with a downward strike. He quickly recognized this new combatant as his older daughter, Hinata.

The fear in his heart deepened as he desperately cried, "Someone! Please! Get her out of there!", knowing that no one in the village was in any shape to intervene.

Hiashi had been so distraught by seeing his younger daughter brutally killed that he had forgotten to worry about the whereabouts of Hinata.

He tried to get up, but quickly stumbled and fell. The breath was knocked from his uninjured lung, and he desperately tried to crawl forward.

Hiashi prayed to himself, _Please... Please Naruto… I cannot lose another daughter! Keep her safe!_

By now, multiple members of the Hyuga clan had gathered near Hiashi to protect him, and they dragged him back and held him down.

"Lord Hiashi, you are in NO condition to fight! You will simply get in her way.", one shinobi remarked.

Another young man chimed in, "But… She'll be killed!".

Through his Byakygan, Hiashi began to read Hinata's lips.

"I'm just being selfish now".

"What's that supposed to mean? Hinata, don't put yourself in danger like this just GO!", Naruto appeared to snap at her, still bound down into the earth.

Hinata did not flinch, nor even look away from the Akatsuki member standing in front of her.

"I'm here because I want to be. This time I'm going to save you, Naruto. I used to be such a crybaby, giving up before I even got the chance to start. I almost took the wrong path so many times that I lost count. But you helped me find my way, and take the correct path, Naruto.

"I always chased after you, wanting to catch up, wanting to walk together with you forever. You've changed who I am, Naruto. You're smiling face saved me, Naruto. That's why I am not afraid to die here if it means I can protect you."

Hinata slowly smiled, "Because, I love you. I always will."

Hiashi was stunned. His meek, shy daughter had chosen to effectively sacrifice herself to save her friend. On top of this, she had confessed her undying love for him and explained that her entire drive to get stronger over the last few years had been purely fueled by the boy who was now helplessly nailed to the ground.

Hinata had not just aired her feelings, but had chosen to act on them to defend someone she truly loved.

For his daughter to show this kind of courage, he could not help but feel a surge of pride wash over him as she spun around and kicked through one of the rods holding Naruto down. A moment later he was utterly horrified as she was blasted back by one of Pain's pushes.

As Hinata got back up and fought forward, she was again blasted back. Hiashi then noticed a massive buildup in chakra in her hands, followed by two brilliant blue lions sprouting on her fists.

"GENTLE STEP, TWIN LION FIST!", Hinata screamed as she closed the gap and assaulted Pain. She landed a hit and immediately used the opening to knock a rod from Naruto's body.

Hiashi was stunned that she had been able to think so fast and use an attack that powerful. No longer than a second after, however, Hinata was launched into the air and landed several meters away. Even obviously defeated, Hinata rose to her feet and stumbled forward, clutching her injured abdomen as she closed towards Pain and Naruto. She fell and got back up, just to keep moving forward against Naruto's desperate pleas for her to stop.

Hiashi could not bear, nor believe, what he was seeing. The sheer will power she had to move forward after the beating she had just taken was awe-inspiring. Even his nephew, Neji, did not possess this kind of pure courage.

When Hinata reached Naruto, crawling on her knees, she gripped the pole holding his arms down.

Pain's lips moved, but his words were incomprehensible to Hiashi who was too fixated on his daughter.

Hiashi saw her response, "Because I never go back on my word. Because that's my ninja way".

Pain threw her into the air using his pull, and promptly threw her into the ground before stabbing her through the abdomen.

Hiashi fell out of his Byakugan, and onto his knees, in utter shock. Hinata had been slain. He was now childless.

Then, the Nine-Tailed Fox reared its ugly head and began a rampage that Hiashi would not see the rest of, as he passed out from the horror of seeing his eldest daughter run through with a metal pole.


	2. Chapter 1- Oh forget it!

**The Love Story I Wanted**

 **Chapter 1- Oh Fuck it!**

Episode 175

Hinata was beside herself.

As tears streamed down her face- she saw the love of her life carried by his sensei. Naruto was beaten and battered, but he was alive and victorious.

Not only that, but by some miracle, he had successfully managed to revive all of the shinobi killed in the battle. This included Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi.

FLASHBACK:

While still unconscious, Hinata had been moved up to an aid station set up just beyond the village walls. At that point, her father had been beside himself and wept tears of joy that his daughter was still alive. While initially surprised by this outburst of love, Hinata soon learned that her younger sister had been crushed to death by falling debris from Pain's Almighty Push.

Hinata's despair was even worse than Hiashi's as she started going into shock, nearly dying for the second time that day due to the pure horror of what she saw in front of her. She had demanded to see Hanabi's body, which was covered with a white sheet and placed next to other shinobi who were killed during the battle.

She uncovered the sheet, and hugged her sister one last time, crying and choking out the words, "I love you".

Before she knew what was happening, a bright light came down from a large shrine that had appeared in the center of the Village. The light flashed and entered into Hanabi's mangled and destroyed body, and seconds later it appeared that some of her major injuries were being healed. It was as if a new life force had entered into the previously deceased girl, and Hanabi breathed in harshly and opened her eyes wide.

Hinata was shocked and beside herself. Still holding her sister up off the ground in her arms, she stuttered her little sister's name, "H… Ha… Hanabi?".

Her sister looked into her eyes quietly asking, "Big sis, what happened?".

Hinata immediately hugged her, damn near crushing her revived sister's body again.

"OUUUCCHHH HINATA LET GO!", Hanabi snapped, clearly gasping for air. Hinata let out a small "eep" and laid her down.

Hiashi ran over, and hugged his daughters tightly, sobbing and incoherently babbling.

"Why is father… acting like this?", Hanabi asked, perplexed.

Hiashi recounted what had happened to her through his sobs, and her eyes grew wide. Hanabi was visibly shaken and began to softly cry into her sister's shoulder. To be confronted with ones' own mortality at such a young age was a difficult horror to accept. When Hanabi found out that she was clinically dead, her mind was racing in an attempt to process this new and terrifying information.

The air was full with sentiments of 'I love you', and 'I thought you were gone forever', as once grieving villagers connected with their now revived loved ones. Hinata and Hanabi were besides themselves, but the younger Hyuga decided to try and hold her emotions together as much as possible for the sake of her father and sister.

The three continued to babble and sob with relief until one of the many Lady Katsuyu slugs mentioned that Naruto had gone up past the stone faces, and that Kakashi Hatake had left to look for his student. She also explained what had transpired and explained the Rinne Rebirth jutsu that was cast.

With their wounds having being mostly healed by Katsuyu or other medical ninja, Hiashi and his daughters walked up around the Leaf's now defunct walls to get to the top of the Hokage monument.

"Hinata", Hiashi said softly, looking at her. "You really meant all of those things you said to the nine-tails boy, didn't you?".

Hinata's eyes narrowed, "No", she retorted.

Hiashi was slightly taken aback and confused. Hinata smiled widely and looked down.

"I meant all of the things I said to Naruto Uzumaki. To me, he isn't the nine tailed fox. To me, he is the most inspiring man and hero the Village could ever ask for."

Hinata had always known that her trust in Naruto would pay off. She knew that he would, one day, become a great shinobi. Today was the day where she could finally say that her faith in him had paid off in full.

Hanabi leaned back and put an arm on her forehead, teasing her sister, "Well maybe you can demand a kiss from your beloved for saving his life and almost dying in the process."

Hinata blushed slightly, and Hiashi decided to keep quiet, as he now began to mull over the strength that this boy had cultivated within his daughter.

END FLASHBACK

As Naruto was carried towards the Village, he was cheered on by a crowd of hundreds. Practically all of the Village had gathered to see his not-so-triumphant return. Once Kakashi let the beaten and battered here down, Hinata saw Sakura run up to him and hug him, making the former almost a little jealous. Hinata kept softly crying with relief, and went to join her comrades as they picked Naruto up and threw him into the air.

At first, her shyness got the better of her, and she stayed away from the circle of people around Naruto. He looks so… Happy! Thank god he won! She thought to herself. Hinata's mind was simply overwhelmed by seeing her long-time crush on his feet and alive. She recalled the horrific sight of Naruto nailed to the ground, and the horrible pain he must have suffered. It made her sick to her stomach.

Then, Naruto looked over and saw the shy, lavender-haired girl, just as battered as he was. Their eyes met, and Naruto quickly insisted to his friends that they put him down. He asked Sakura to help him walk, and she put an arm around his shoulder to support him. He slowly limped over to Hinata, still cheered on by the crowd of people, and still holding a smile on his face.

Hinata blocked out the cheering and got tunnel vision. She even blocked out Sakura, so only thing she could see was Naruto's smiling, yet pained, face coming closer and closer. A look of pure and raw determination was in his bright blue eyes. Her heart began to slowly pound as her long-time crush walked towards her.

Hinata's heart instantly began to race, getting faster the closer he approached. It became a constant, heavy thud in her chest. The adrenaline rush she felt was making her lightheaded. She had come so close to dying, and closer still to burying her sister. The young Hyuga stood, her vision blurring, with a feeling of urgency building inside her. Remembering her sister's corpse, and it's subsequent revival, made her realize just how much life can change or, in Hanabi's case- end- in less than a day.

For years, Naruto had planted the seeds of strength within Hinata without even knowing it. Seeing him stand up for himself and his friends had inspired her. He had believed in her during her match in the Chunin exams against Neji, and had made her realize that she could change herself if she truly tried to. Now, she was nervous to see exactly how Naruto would view the her newly blossomed strength. With all that had happened that day, part of her didn't care what happened next. She was tired of sitting on the sidelines when it was all too obvious that their lives could potentially end at any given moment.

All things considered, all Hinata really wanted was to be happy for once. Hinata wanted the boy in front of her to know her feelings, and by some miracle, hopefully reciprocate them. As lucid as she felt, she knew the time for hiding was over.

Those in the front of the surrounding crowd began to quiet down as they recognized that Hinata had been the 'brave girl' to stand with Naruto against Pain during the climactic battle.

Naruto smiled ear to ear, and Hinata's eyes widened.

He saw that her big, purple and white jacket had been practically torn to shreds, as it hung from her hand and touched the ground. The trademark feature of her timid nature and self-conscious body image was in her hand, destroyed. As such, her body was much more obvious to the other teenager as she only wore her mesh armor shirt. He could see the curves that her jacket usually hid, with her body being rather petite- all with the exception of her large breasts that were impossible to hide or cover up without her jacket. All of this was brought together by her white eyes and pretty face, with a few strands of her long hair strewn about in front of her shoulders.

Naruto had always thought of Hinata as shy and reclusive, but he always admitted that she was cute. He now looked upon her and realized how beautiful she had grown. The battle with Pain had ripped open her jacket like a cocoon. What stood in front of him was not the timid Hinata of the past. Her standing up to Pain had shown him just how tough she was physically and mentally. Even Rock Lee's normal, fiery resolve paled in comparison to Hinata's desire to protect Naruto from Pain.

He thought of the last words she had said to him: I love you. I always will.

As Naruto steadied himself and supported his own weight, Hinata had an incredible urge and impulse. One that felt comparable to a butterfly wanting to soar.

The boy started to tear up slightly, thinking about what she had said to him and done for him on the battlefield, and what to say back.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, partially shocked. Hinata stopped breathing, and felt faint. She had the desire to say what she had always wanted to, and fought the dizzy feeling and desire she had to pass out. She refused to become flustered like she always had been around Naruto.

Hinata made a split second decision. She didn't think at all, and for the first time ever, gave into her feelings and impulses.

Naruto took a deep breath and began to speak, placing his hand on the back of his neck.

Oh, fuck it! She thought.

"Hinata, I…", was all Naruto was able to get out, before two pairs of soft, feminine hands reached around to the back of his neck and impulsively, but gently, pulled his face closer into a kiss.

Their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss that sent shivers down both of their spines. Just as quickly as she had placed her kiss, Naruto let himself sink into her soft lips and closed his eyes, putting his hands on her sides in a small hug.

While neither knew what the other was thinking, both of their thoughts in that very instant were the same: This feels so right.

They both pulled apart slowly, with Hinata keeping her mouth slightly ajar to inhale deeply, as if she had held in her breath for an eternity. Naruto slowly gave her his trademark massive, goofy smile that made Hinata's heart melt. Both kept their hands on each other.

Then a thought donned on Hinata: In a single, soft, luxurious moment, she had made her own wildest dream come true. She had stayed strong so far, and willed herself to stay grounded. Slowly, her lightheadedness dissipated, and she felt butterflies making a ruckus in her stomach.

Everyone in the crowd, as well as the rest of their friends, stood silent and shocked that the shy and bashful Hinata had just kissed Naruto without any hesitation. Sakura, wide eyed and worried, began to move forward to support Hinata in the admittedly likely case that she was to pass out.

The silence lasted about 15 seconds, until Hanabi cheered out in a shrill and excited voice, "YEAH SIS! GOOD JOB YOU GO GET HIM!", starting a massive crowd of cheers from the on-looking crowd.

Hinata immediately became red and frantic; she retracted her hands from the back of his neck and quickly began to apologize, stuttering, "I… I… I'm so… So sorry… I don't know what… was I… thin…".

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, thus stopping her incoherent rambling.

Everything that Hinata had said on the battlefield clicked. His mind was spinning, remembering every single instance of Hinata being nice to him, of her passing out around him, of her blushing every time they conversed, and of her giving him exam answers during the Chunin exams. He remembered his mission with Kiba and Hinata where the latter had made rice balls in the shape of his head. He thought of the Chunin exams when she gave him ointment to treat his wounds, and when he had first reunited with her upon his return to the Hidden Leaf after three years with Jiraya.

Naruto began to realize that from the start, since before they were even genin, Hinata had been the only one to admire him and look at him as a real person. Hinata had never ridiculed or struck him. She had never taken advantage of him or tried to trick him or berate him. Naruto never had to make Hinata like him. She never hated him nor feared him.

Her words echoed in his mind. I love you. I always will.

The two teenagers locked eyes and looked deeply into one another, and before long, Naruto began to tell her, "I'm sorry that I never realized that you were there for me, Hinata… I was utterly blind."

Hinata kept blushing furiously, but stood her ground, her body stable. She inhaled deeply and calmed herself down. Soon enough, her pearly skin began to return to its normal hue. Naruto took a small step back

"Y'know, it's crazy to think that no one has ever said those kinds of things to me before… No one has ever told me, 'I love you'". He laughed slightly, and looked downwards to the ground just to the left of where Hinata was standing. He put his arm behind his shoulder and rubbed his back.

"You risked your life for ME", Naruto said, looking back up. "And, well, I couldn't be more grateful! I was always so… Clueless… About how you treated me. You're the one person who respected me and cared about me without question. You never thought of me as weak or wanted to see me fail.

"I always knew I liked people like you… But, I should have realized that you are like you… I think!", Naruto continued, starting to confuse himself.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto was acknowledging her. It was as if her becoming stronger really was paying off.

No, she thought to herself, He's saying this not because I have gotten strong, but because he is finally acknowledging my feelings for him. My strength on the battlefield simply made him aware of it.

Hinata shook her head as that realization truly took hold. She looked at him and decided to say everything she felt.

"Naruto- you are the reason I was able to go through with any of it. Everything I said earlier I meant. You helped to build me up inside- to not be a crybaby. You helped me to become strong, and I finally decided that it was time to save you. I didn't want to show off or impress you, I wanted to protect you. All I wanted in the entire world at that moment was to knock those rods out of your body."

Hinata looked below his gaze, and then closed her eyes. "My body… moved on its own."

Naruto's eyes widened. Those words had been spoken to him only once before. He immediately went back to his battle alongside Sasuke on the bridge in the Land of Waves.

"I would do what I did again and again for all eternity, just for the chance to save you. Naruto, if I had to die to keep you safe- even for just the remote chance of keeping you safe- I would do it without any hesitation".

Naruto immediately hugged her tightly, to which Hinata reciprocated. Both closed their eyes and sank into the warmth of each other's bodies.

"I hope you know that I would die for you too, Hinata", Naruto said softly. Naruto had always liked Hinata, sure. Now he realized just how important she had been in his life, and how precious she should be to him.

Hinata snuggled into the taller boy's chest, breathing in his scent deeply.


	3. Chapter 2- Karma

**Chapter 2: Karma**

Episode: In between 175 and 179 

Naruto and Hinata stayed clutching each other for about 30 seconds. But before long, Hanabi, shaking with glee that her older sister had been so bold, brazenly yelled out, "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!", prompting the pair to let go of each other, blushing.

After everyone had begun to disperse, Naruto and Hinata went to get their remaining injuries looked at. Sakura had set up a small aid station in a clearing in the forest, and decided to keep them close to each other, seeing as neither would stop catching glances of the other, or stop 'accidentally' rubbing up against the other.

The aid station was just an emergency tent, with a large red cross on it that was about 8 feet tall, with a 20x20 interior. Four emergency cots were laid out as examination beds, with small make-shift tables next to them. One such table was a crate, another a slightly damaged nightstand. Some medical equipment was strewn about, but it was mostly limited to basic first aid supplies like bandages. Luckily, some lanterns had been found and provided plenty of light.

Hinata insisted that Naruto be examined first, and as such, Sakura told Naruto to take off his jacket and shirt. Hinata slightly gasped and blushed when she saw his very fit and muscular form. While she had obviously seen shirtless men, seeing Naruto without a shirt for the first time was exciting in a way that she had not expected.

It was clear that Naruto had sustained some heavy injuries from the battle. While the scars from Pain's rods were healing quite quickly, bruises presented over his chest, abdomen, and back. A whole plethora of colors and characteristics could be seen, making Naruto look like a messy palette of blues, blacks, and reds.

As Sakura began examining Naruto's injuries, Hinata decided that she wanted to help in some capacity. In the corner of the tent, some water had been boiled in a few large, black pots. She took a basin and filled it part of the way. The water cooled fairly quickly, so she grabbed some liquid soap and mixed it in.

Sakura began healing Naruto's major remaining wounds, and Hinata moved in to assist her by washing some dried blood and dirt from Naruto's head, arms, and torso with a spare cloth. Naruto, being as exhausted as he was, was in heaven and started to get drowsy from the warm water. He unconsciously hummed his approval at the girls' care, as warm soapy water cleaned out wounds and took off the layers of grime.

As Hinata washed his toned body, noticing the different thick muscles of his chest and abs, she began to dreamily enjoy the fact that she was becoming at all intimate with Naruto. She washed slowly, and applied just a little bit of pressure in order to clean him deeply, yet held back enough to avoid causing his bruises or injuries to hurt. In her mind, if Naruto was in heaven, she would gladly become his angel.

Soon after, Sakura asked, "Hinata, I need to finish my exam on Naruto, could we have a few minutes of privacy?"

Hinata nodded and walked outside, where she was joined by Hanabi. Her little sister had been acting extremely bubbly and sweet since her run in with death, and was hovering by either her side or her father's side constantly.

Hanabi smirked and asked, "So Sakura wanted some alone time with your man?"

Hinata sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Hanabi, what exactly are you insinuating?".

Hanabi shrugged, walking away and turning her head towards her sister.

"Maybe she wants a piece of that cake?", Hanabi said innocently.

"Hanabi, Sakura doesn't think about Naruto like that- I trust her!"

"Well then maybe you should check."

"Check?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Look through the tent and see if she's manhandling your man."

Hinata slightly growled at that remark started to get a slight rosy color in her cheeks.

Hanabi's voice became innocent and light once more. "I mean hey, you would also be able to… check him out a little bit", she suggested, punctuating her statement by raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, clearly amused at how she was able to push her sister's buttons.

"Hanabi! You should be spanked for even thinking of using our clan's gift for something so… So… perverted!", Hinata said forcefully, throwing her arms down and shaking her head.

"I can see it in your face that you've already considered doing just that", Hanabi said, crossing her arms and raising one eyebrow.

Hinata's entire face turned bright red at the comment, while Hanabi walked behind her.

"Who did you say needed a spanking?", Hanabi questioned. She gave Hinata's backside a solid slap, causing Hinata to emit a small, high pitched "eep" of surprise.

As she walked away, Hanabi added one final sly comment to push her sister over the edge, "I mean hey, I already got a little looksee- I think you'll just want him more."

Hanabi then stopped, turned around, and smiled genuinely. "You know, you almost died out there, and I actually did die. Seeing as I am the more experienced sister here in the department of death, I can say for sure that you should take your chances and really go gunning for him."

She then winked and made a fist in front of her face, adding, "Grasp the moment. Or his ass."

As Hanabi smugly walked away, confident that her older sister would take her advice, Hinata caved and silently activated her Byakugan.

Naruto was faced away from her, while Sakura was just to the right of the now battered hero, facing him. She could see that Naruto's pants had been taken off, but he seemed to be arguing with Sakura about something.

Reading their lips the best that she could, she saw Naruto say, "No Sakura! If this needs to be done why can't a guy do it?"

"Oh shut up you big crybaby!", Sakura said incredulously. "You just fought Pain and won and now you're afraid of a woman seeing your manhood?"

"HEY I'M NOT AFRIAD OF ANYTHING!", Naruto shouted, pointing at her.

Sakura laughed and crossed her arms. "Naruto, get those boxers down. You have a cut running up your thigh to your abdomen that I need to clean and stitch, and it's part of my job to make sure there are no other injuries covered up. I promise I'll be quick."

Hinata tensed up. Her poor Naruto still had some injuries that weren't quiet healed.

Naruto crossed his arms, which was the wrong move as Sakura swiftly pulled down his boxers and exposed him. Naruto tried to cover up until his hand was smacked. The fact that Sakura had now seen Naruto naked before she did made Hinata slightly flustered and jealous.

"Well, Naruto, good news- that cut healed a lot better than I thought it would from all of the chakra you have- All I'll do is give you this gauze to clean it out with."

Naruto grumbled, and began cleaning his cut out with some peroxide and gauze. Sakura walked around his body to exam him posteriorly.

Sakura took a gloved hand and hovered it over Naruto's left buttock where a nasty looking bruise had formed. Many bruises all over his body were still present.

Hinata then replayed in her mind what she had just seen. She was looking at Naruto's naked butt- round and firm from all of the training he did. Hinata wracked her brain for a word to describe it, and settled on 'delightful' and 'cute'.

Realizing what she was doing, Hinata let out a small squeak, but couldn't help but continue to look.

Sakura looked at Naruto's bruises and asked him, "Hey Naruto, you heal fast normally, but these bruises are still here?"

Naruto looked at her and explained. "Well, my chakra prioritizes injuries, y'know? Stops stuff like bleeding first, repairs important stuff like bones and organs next, and then goes onto superficial things. Sometimes, bruises even take a little while to heal if my body is busy using chakra for other stuff, or like now when I've practically run out of it. I know I broke a few ribs in that fight, so my body will shift to focus on that."

Upon Sakura palpating the bruise on Naruto's backside, the boy reacted and immediately clutched his rear, before turning around 180 degrees.

Hinata blushed as she saw everything she ever could have ever wanted to, and immediately felt some kind of inexplicable heated excitement rising within her.

She quickly stopped using her Byakugan, having seen Naruto completely naked, and felt like the biggest pervert in the world for doing so.

I'm impressed though, Hinata thought to herself, Sakura was extremely professional about the whole thing.

Ashamed, but also excited, she paced back and forth for a few minutes more before Naruto walked out fully clothed. He smiled at her and lightly rubbed his delightful backside. He then told her to walk in to be looked at next, and that he would wait for her. Blushing wildly because of her peeping session, Hinata walked into the tent.

Sakura smiled when Hinata walked in and sat down on an exam bed, throwing her tattered jacket to a table next to the bed in the process.

"I'm so glad to see that you're alright!", Sakura said gleefully. "And I am SO proud of how brave you were, on and off the battlefield!".

Hinata's face lit up, and Sakura smirked. "I wasn't sure you would ever tell Naruto how you felt about him, but I'll be damned if kissing him wasn't one hell of a way to do it!", she said enthusiastically as she washed her hands in a nearby basin.

Hinata's eyes opened wide. "You… Knew how I feel about him?". Hinata had repressed all her feelings as a child, but she felt that her love for Naruto was a well-kept secret.

Sakura chuckled, and dried her hands.

"The only person who it wasn't obvious to was Naruto himself. He's a hero, but not really a people person", she said firmly. "I think you should make it official. You clearly love him enough to die for him- and I can tell he's eternally grateful to you for stepping in against Pain."

"Do you think he actually likes me like that?"

"Hinata, I don't know- but if you never try eventually someone else will. And I guarantee that no one loves him as much as you do. Just try going out with him and spending time with him and see what comes of it. I honestly think it'll work- you complement each other well."

"You… You're not interested in him?", Hinata inquired, raising her eyebrows.

Sakura walked over to the exam bed, and downcast her gaze.

"I… I love him as a friend- like a brother, really. But there's… Someone else who I can't give up on", Sakura said softly.

Then, Sakura looked at her and smiled, helping her out of her mesh armor shirt. One physical examination/wound care session later, and Hinata was almost cleared to leave.

"Now Hinata, I know this sucks, but there is one more thing I want to do. I am going to give you this tetanus shot since you were stabbed with a metal rod. Don't worry though, it's just a precaution."

Hinata, standing in a bra and underwear, nodded while she pulled up her pants and faced her deltoid toward Sakura.

Sakura apologetically shook her head, "your arms are too bruised up for me to give you an injection- I'm sorry but I will have to go in the gluteus."

Hinata sighed, but pulled her pants and boy short underwear below her plump and firm bottom. She bent over the exam bed and took her mesh armor shirt in her hands to put on.

Before Hinata knew it, however, Sakura had stuck her with the needle, catching her off guard.

"OWWWW FUCK!", Hinata screamed, quickly clasping her hand over her mouth. Sakura retracted the needle, and Hinata stood up.

Before either woman could realize what was happening, the tent flap was thrown open by a certain yellow-haired ninja overreacting to Hinata's scream.

"HINATA! ARE YOU OKAY?", Naruto yelled as he frantically stumbled into the tent with a kunai knife ready. He began scanning for danger until his nose began to bleed when the exam bed came into view.

Hinata's back was toned, and her curves slid down, getting thinner and thinner until they reached her hips and widened out again into a wonderfully round and plump backside, with her more intimate areas covered by her ninja pants and purple panties. Her shoulder blades were pulled back, making a valley between them on her back. Her pearly white skin was covered with some bruises and a few scars, all of which showed just how much of a beating Pain had given her. The most prominent scar was a circle from Pain's rod, and despite being healed well, it still looked large and discolored.

She immediately turned around, confused, but then turned pale as she frantically tried to cover up her large, round, and perky breasts. Sakura immediately stepped in front of her to block Naruto's view of her perfect body as she put on her shirt and pulled up her pants.

Hinata began hyperventilating and blushing in embarrassment, while Sakura began taking off her gloves and walking towards Naruto, ready to pound him into oblivion.

Naruto saw the look of death in her eyes and immediately shrank away, frantically stuttering, "Sa-sa-sa-Sakura! I swear! I-I heard Hinata scream so I got worried, y'know? So I ran in here to see what was going on, y'know? I mean, uhh I thought there was danger, y'know!"

Hinata's train of thought was frantic and out of control. My god… He saw me half naked! Did he see my pussy? He HAD to have seen my boobs! There is never any hiding those, dammit! He saw my entire ass… Oh no this is so embarrassing! He saw my big fat butt!

Hinata then remembered her brief discussion with Hanabi, followed by her 'looksee'. Her face reddened when she realized this was some sort of Karma.

Then, in an instant, an idea hit her mind, and a wicked smile widened across her face.

I almost freaking died today… I kissed the man of my dreams… I just flashed him by accident, but his nose is bleeding and he couldn't stop staring… Maybe Sakura was right! I should go after him… If he looks at me like that, I bet I have a chance! And maybe I should do what Hanabi said and grab this moment!

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!", Sakura yelled, her brow furrowed. "SOME HERO YOU ARE! YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE! I AM GONNA POUND YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!"

Naruto slowly retreated as Sakura approached him, cracking her knuckles. Sakura took Naruto's head under her arm so his face was looking at the dirt, and raised her fist high. She was poised to beat the poor boy damn near to death.

That is, until Hinata confidently spoke up, her face slightly less red.

"Sakura. Stop.", Hinata asserted, a look of determination in her eyes, and that same cruel smile on her face. Thinking of what Hanabi had said, her confidence momentarily soared and she decided to go through with her crazy plan.

"But Hinata… He", Sakura started to say.

Naruto looked up at Hinata and their eyes met. Naruto thought to himself that perhaps he would be saved a beating, that is until Hinata held up her hand.

"H-He needs to be punished… So… I'll do it myself!", she stammered, slightly less confidently than intended. Hinata started to feel herself get red again, but fought the feeling off as best she could.

Naruto's eyes bulged, and his heart dropped. Sakura could beat him and he could take it. Hinata's Gentle Fist was on a whole other level. Would a girl who saved his life not even 8 hours ago try to kill him?

Sakura roughly grabbed the terrified ninja's hair and forced him to look down again.

"If I am correct his backside is fairly well bruised?", Hinata quietly inquired to Sakura.

The kunoichi stopped for a moment, and quizzically stated, "Yes, it is…" Sakura turned to Hinata with one eyebrow raised. "How exactly did you know that?"

With Naruto's face still facing downwards, Hinata sighed, realizing that she had been caught, and flashed her Byakugan to Sakura.

Sakura made an 'O' shape with her mouth, and then smirked.

"Sakura, can you give me a few minutes alone with him?"

"I will stand outside, take all the time you need", Sakura said happily, releasing Naruto.

Hinata walked towards Naruto while Sakura walked outside.

Naruto began pleading, "Hinata! I SWEAR it was a mistake, y'know! Please don't kill me!".

"Naruto, go bend over that exam bed for me, please", She whispered, not quite meeting his gaze.

Naruto could tell he was in for something, but couldn't tell quite what. He walked over to the bed, compliant and accepting of whatever Hinata decided to dish out. He took a pillow and placed it at the edge before bending over.

At least Hinata will be fair and won't tenderize me, Naruto thought to himself.

Hinata smiled and blushed slightly as she stepped behind him. She gripped his pants and underwear, bringing them down in a single stroke to bare his backside, revealing a few bruises on his round and firm ass.

Naruto turned extremely red and was completely taken aback by the turn of events. He began to think about horrible scenarios and thoughts. Shit! She's gonna stab my ass full of needles! Or maybe she'll put her foot so far up my ass that it'll quench my thirst! What if she shoves her lion's fist up there? What if she shoves BOTH of her lion's fists up there?

He was quite surprised when she began to speak softly, in a slightly admonishing tone.

"N-Naruto, what could you have done to avoid this situation?", Hinata asked, attempting to keep the confidence she had somehow discovered upon this idea popping into her head.

"Uhhhh I could have called in and asked if everything was okay first?", Naruto guessed.

"Good. Now stay still", Hinata answered, her still nervous voice giving off a slightly cheery and almost playful inflection. She knew it was too late to back down now.

She raised her hand slightly, then brought it down upon Naruto's left buttock with a surprising amount of force. A light-red hand outline was left in her wake.

Naruto made a yelping sound, having not really expected the strike. Another slap fell on the opposite side. This time, her hand lingered and she gave his smooth bottom a squeeze.

Naruto again yelped at this, and continued to blush. He had never been spanked, nor had his ass grabbed, nor been kissed by a girl.

Then again, prior to his fight with Pain, he had never been impaled or met his father. Today was a day of many firsts.

Hinata began to blush, and ordered Naruto to keep his head on the bed. She looked to the corner at her tattered jacket, and thought of the day she had just been through. Nearly dying to save someone she loved, finding out her sister had perished- just to see her revived before her very eyes, being kissed by the man of her dreams- it all gave her a surge of confidence to finish with the wild plan she had concocted in less than an instant.

She gave him another smack across his entire backside, eliciting one more yelp of surprise from Naruto. While she hadn't struck him particularly hard, the bruising on his ass did make her little 'punishment' uncomfortable.

Her hand raised and fell a few more times, striking at random. With his backside barely pink, Naruto was more in shock from his punishment than in pain.

Hinata really did change! Just yesterday she would have never done any of this! He thought.

"Naruto, that was for barging in on me naked." Hinata said, rather playfully. With a slightly more serious tone, she asked, "Will you be more careful next time?"

"Yes Hinata! I'm sorry!", Pleaded Naruto, still partially expecting a blue lion to enter his intestines.

"Good." Hinata said as she leaned over and got closer to his face to kiss him.

"Wait… You're done hitting me?", Naruto said with surprise.

"Well, I mean I think the kiss I'm about to give you is worth…" She paused as she put her hand to her cheek and hummed, "At least 100 more spanks, so choose wisely.", Hinata said, with a cute little grin on her face.

Naruto grinned, stood up, pulled up his pants, and moved towards her. Their lips met and they shared a kiss for a moment before they both separated and smiled at each other.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much. I-I wanted to get you out of trouble with Sakura", Hinata said, her gaze slightly lowered. She looked back up at him, her eyes slightly narrowed. "Though I will demand that you be more careful in the future, Naruto. That was embarrassing", she remarked.

"Once Sakura is done with me, I think it's time to get some sleep?", Hinata asked, looking back into his eyes.

"Honestly? You probably gave me less than I deserved for walking in on you- but that was way fairer than the Almighty beat-down Sakura was gonna give me", Naruto said nervously. "I promise I'll be more careful. Also, I know a nice quiet spot we can rest!", Naruto said, smiling.

"Sounds great! And, hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Rub your butt and look ashamed when Sakura comes back in. I don't want her to think I let you off easy", Hinata said jokingly, putting her hands on her hips.


	4. Chapter 3- What is love?

**Chapter 3**

In between Ep. 175-179

Naruto followed his instructions well, and groaned and rubbed his ass as he left the tent, looking away from Sakura as she passed him on the way in.

Sakura looked at Hinata, fairly pleased, and said, "Well it looks like you gave it to him good."

Hinata smiled slightly, "Y-yea, I guess so!".

Sakura finished up with Hinata, who then ran over to the base of a tree where Naruto was sitting. He stood up and the two of them made their way to the village limits, to a small area of the forest with a creek nearby. A small meadow ran for about a kilometer opposite the creek, and a large, old tree with roots sticking out every which way up from the ground was present next to the water.

The tree was formidable and shaded the surrounding area well, in addition to the entire width of the creek. Large rocks lined the water in a man-made wall to prevent erosion. The rocks were fairly large, with about a 3-foot drop into the water from their tops. The couple sat below the tree, just behind the rocks. A small patch of moss and vines had grown there, making it a comfortable place to sit.

Naruto sat down and Hinata sat to the left of him. He smiled at her, and pulled her closer with his arm. She turned slightly to cuddle in his chest. As they sat there, Hinata's breathing synched with the rise and fall of his chest, and she listened to his heart beat through his shirt.

Naruto smiled and looked up at the tree, with thousands of small green leaves that hid them from the sun. The running water made a trickling sound in front of him, and he breathed in as he relaxed for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Hina", Naruto said, looking down at her. Hinata tilted her head to see Naruto's face, surprised at the pet name.

"You really are amazing, you know that right?", Naruto said sincerely. "I really, really mean that. You stood by me when no one else would. You almost gave your own life to save me. You- ". He stopped, and looked at her longingly.

"Do you really care for me that much?"

Hinata swallowed and built up her courage. She decided to say everything.

"Naruto, when I jumped in front of Pain during the battle, all I was thinking of was your safety. The amazing things you have done and continued to do and all the things you have endured. The pain you have suffered for years as the host of the Nine-Tailed-Fox. You are an incredible man and ninja" she said looking him in the eyes and not coming even close to blushing.

"and yes…", she squeaked, looking downwards into his chest, "I do love you Naruto. With all my heart."

Naruto thought about how much he had dismissed the young woman in the past for being weird and gloomy, but thought back to the amazing things she had done for him over the years. He remembered their hunt for the Bikochu Beetle, and how Hinata had saved Kiba, Shino, and him. He reminisced on all the things she had said after she kissed him.

Naruto started rubbing her back.

"Hinata," he started, "more than anyone else you have stayed by my side, even when things looked their worst. I never noticed that, and I am sorry. You deserve so much better", Naruto said before she put a finger to his mouth.

"Naruto. I have loved you for a long time. You have inspired everyone in this village. You've saved a lot of peoples' lives, including Hanabi's. You cheering me on helped me stand up to Neji. You even fought him and changed his entire personal philosophy."

She smiled, and got up into a kneeling position. On the same level as him, she looked into his eyes, and carefully explained, "I don't care what I deserve. I want you. I love you with all of my heart, and I'm sorry if I am coming off too strong, but I have been quiet for all my life. I have always been in the shadow of Neji or Hanabi or I have been compared to others and felt insufficient. I always felt weak. Then when I met you I realized that I didn't have to be. I stood up for myself and I owe you everything. That's why I love you."

Naruto couldn't stop smiling. _Hinata makes me feel like I could take on the entire world…_ He shook his head. _No! Hinata makes me feel like I can change it._

"Hinata…" he said, slightly choked up, "I think I'm falling for you. I have never felt anything like this before. I feel butterflies in my stomach, I feel dizzy- like I'm… like I'm gonna pass out! Is this… Is this what you always felt like?". Naruto began to understand just why Hinata was always flustered around him.

"Yes, Naruto- that's what I always feel like. That's what love feels like," Hinata said, smiling. "But I know you probably don't really love me- not yet." Hinata sighed.

"But if you like me… And want me to be more than a friend… I mean… I really want to be with you", Hinata finally stuttered. She lightly blushed. "As more than friends."

"Hinata, I want to be with you too!", Naruto said with excitement. He looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't even feel like this when I eat ramen", the boy mused.

"Well, silly, there is a difference between romantic love and loving a thing", Hinata said, giggling.

"Wha- huh?" Naruto inquired, looking at her.

"Romantic love is when you feel like you are going to pass out around someone, or when you are so afraid to lose them that you will do anything possible to protect them. Loving Ramen just means that you like it a lot" Hinata said, practically laughing as she closed her eyes.

Still obviously confused, Hinata sighed and said, "Naruto- a moment ago you said that you felt butterflies and dizziness. Do you feel like that when you eat Ramen?"

"I mean before, sometimes", Naruto stated bluntly, a clueless look on his face. Hinata covered her mouth to prevent her from laughing.

"Naruto, that's hunger. Do you feel like that when you actually eat the food?"

A spark began to go off in Naruto's brain. "No!"

"Well do you still feel like you are going to pass out around me?", she asked.

"As much as you do when you're around me", Naruto said, actually feeling quite lightheaded.

"Then that's a good sign", Hinata said, closing her eyes and moving in for their third kiss of the day.

Their lips met, and Naruto closed his eyes to take in the soft, innocent kiss. He placed a hand on Hinata's cheek, caressing it. Hinata placed a hand on the back of his neck, and with her thumb and middle finger, began massaging the points just behind and below his ear on either side.

Hinata's little massage did wonders for Naruto, and it relaxed him and made him sink deeper into their kiss, moaning slightly.

 _I could get used to this_ , a very happy Naruto thought.

When they parted, he laid back against the tree, and noticed a leaf falling towards him. Hinata snatched it out of the air, and laid down across her love's lap. She buried her head into his chest, and stared at the leaf, thinking of what Hanabi had told her.

 _Grasp the moment._

Naruto looked down at her, and quietly asked, "Hinata, does this mean that I get to be your boyfriend?"

Hinata smiled and countered, "Only if I get to be your girlfriend."

Naruto smiled at her, sealing the deal with his big and goofy grin. He laid back and closed his eyes. He could feel her chest rise and fall and she breathed. His own breathing synced with hers, and soon enough, the two began to fall asleep as the late afternoon sun began its descent.


	5. Chapter 4- Sisters

**Chapter 4- Sisters:**

Naruto felt a soft finger poke his cheek. He ignored it. A second later, another poke disturbed his dreamless slumber.

Before he could even stir to that, a fairly small hand traveled across his left cheek at lightning speed, causing him to wake with a start and yell out in surprise.

A girl, obviously younger than him, was standing over him with her arms crossed. She was frowning evilly while a strand of her brown hair fell in front of her pupil-less white eyes.

"Hey what's the big idea, y'know?" Naruto shouted at her. Still drowsy, Naruto put 2 and 2 together to get 5. His eyes bulged in a sudden realization. He pointed a finger at Hanabi and yelled, "AHH! LITTLE HINATA! HINATA DID YOU SHRINK? WHAT HAPPENED?".

Hinata woke up immediately and took her head off Naruto's chest, confused as to what he was yammering on about. She saw Hanabi standing there in front of them, looking quizzically at Naruto.

When Hinata came into view, both sisters looked at Naruto, who became even more freaked out.

"Woah, am I seeing double?", Naruto said, shocked. He rubbed his eyes, and was unable to see the second slap coming from Hanabi.

"YOU RETARD! I'M HINATA'S SISTER!", Hanabi yelled, clearly angry and annoyed.

Naruto blinked a few times, and then managed to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Hanabi went in for another slap, but her hand was caught by Hinata.

"Will you stop hitting Naruto, dammit?"

Hanabi smiled at her sister's directness, and closed her eyes, "It's not my fault he wouldn't wake up. Or that he's being stupid."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, unamused, and let go of her sister's hand.

Looking around Naruto could tell that it was still night.

"Hanabi, what time is it?" Hinata asked.

"About ten at night- Father wanted to talk to you- the medics were working on him for a while".

"Argh- how long were we out for?", Naruto asked, looking around.

"Well, Hinata, the last time I saw you was probably around, what, 6 or 7? So probably about three hours", Hanabi calculated.

"Naruto," Hinata said, "as much as I don't want to leave your side, let's get you someplace you can sleep all night undisturbed. I want to spend time with Hanabi and father".

"Wow sis, thanks", Hanabi said rolling her eyes. "Thank you, Hina-hime, for fitting us into your busy schedule!", Hanabi said sarcastically, putting her hands together and bowing towards her older sister.

Hinata's eyes narrowed again. _I suppose even dying and being revived can't wipe that attitude away,_ she thought, irritated.

Hanabi winked at her, indicating she was kidding, causing Hinata to feel slightly guilty for her thoughts.

The two sisters helped Naruto to his feet, and Hinata supported Naruto to some degree as they walked back to the base camp that had been set up.

"Hmm", Naruto hummed as they walked. The Hyuga sisters looked at him, curiously. "Hina-hime- 'The Brave Byakugan Princess'! I like it", Naruto said, winking at his now-girlfriend.

Hanabi laughed, and Hinata blushed slightly.

Hanabi turned to her sister, "If he's gonna make fun of you all the time, he's a goddamn keeper!"

"Hanabi! You shouldn't be swearing- you're 12."

"Hey I'm almost 13!"

"That doesn't change very much, imouto-chan", Hinata said, condescendingly.

"Well look at you! One quick romp in the hay and you're finally standing up for yourself!", Hanabi teased. She smirked adding, "This boy is going to do amazing things to you!"

The younger Hyuga put a hand over her mouth in feigned shock. "I mean, for you, of course", she said, innocently.

Hinata became slightly flustered with this, and the two began to banter back and forth.

Naruto had stopped listening for a while by then, and simply looked at his girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend… MY girlfriend… I never really thought I would see the day. I always hoped Sakura would like me, but in the end, the person who really cared for me was always just too nervous to tell me._ He smiled to himself, and kept on his train of thought. _She is so beautiful… Why did I never notice her?_

Naruto looked at Hinata, and noticed that her trademark jacket was gone.

 _I guess she left it in the tent- She looks better without it. I just hope she isn't cold…_

Instinctively, he stopped, and the two sisters looked at him slightly worried.

He peeled off his jacket, and said, "Hinata, make sure you stay warm- Hanabi has her jacket, but it looks like you ditched yours".

Hinata glowed, and said, "Well, I think with everything that has happened today, maybe it's time for a change".

She took her boyfriend's jacket and put it on, zippering it up all the way. It came down slightly past her hips, and the arms came down to her finger tips and then some. The orange and black jacket gave off Naruto's distinct scent, and Hinata breathed in deeply before putting her arm back around Naruto for him to lean on her again.

While Naruto was indeed tired, he could have walked himself. Hinata, on the other hand, felt simply too comfortable to even let him consider that as an option.

Hanabi snickered and said, "Well Hinata, the jacket was one change- can a total makeover be next? Before you know it Naruto will be embarrassed by you!"

Hinata ignored her comment and simply enjoyed the walk with Naruto.

Soon enough, the trio found Shikamaru, who was helping to organize everyone into camps to sleep.

"Well look at you two!", he mused.

Ino was nearby and beamed at them practically yelling, "Shikamaru! Aren't they soo cute?", after she noticed Hinata wearing Naruto's jacket.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Ino winked at Hinata, "I guess you're gonna be the reason we have to separate men and women in the tents?"

Hinata looked away from Ino's gaze while Hanabi chuckled.

Shikamaru groaned- "What a drag…"

Naruto was too tired to pick up on the various innuendo's being thrown about, and simply asked where he could lay down.

Shikamaru directed them towards the center of camp, where a command center had been set up. The camp was still under construction, and tents of varying colors and sizes were lined up in ranks, with makeshift streets being paved by earth style users. The middle of the tent maze held a fairly large tent where Lady Tsunade was resting, still comatose from the battle. Next to her tent, a security tent and makeshift command center were bustling with activity. Communication ninja were running amok attempting to prioritize messages and information.

"As a little bit of a thanks to you, take the next few days to heal up and rest. You've been through a lot and we'll need you at full strength. We have to start rebuilding, and fast before the Akatsuki come back", Shikamaru said. He pointed to a tent. "That tent over there is yours- the 3rd white one in that second column."

Hinata and Hanabi led Naruto in his tent and helped him get out of his clothes to his boxers. All of them were too tired to give a damn that both sisters had seen him half naked. Naruto fell onto the sleeping bag that they provided him, and after a sweet goodnight kiss from his girlfriend, began sleeping soundly.

When the Hyuga sisters exited the tent, Shikamaru let them know where the rest of their clan was setting up shop, about a half-mile away.

Hinata and Hanabi walked together, at first not speaking. Hinata then turned to Hanabi, "Hanabi-chan?"

"Mm?", Hanabi answered. Hinata very rarely referred to her sister as Hanabi-chan or any pet name. For one, because they saw each other so infrequently. Secondly, because Hanabi had always been mean and cold to Hinata, thinking of her as weak.

"Hanabi- you've been talking to me a lot today. You usually just glare and scoff at me.", Hinata observed. "I'm not complaining, but why?"

 **The following references episodes 389-390 (which is technically filler for Naruto Shippuden). Please note that the latter half of 390 is obviously different in this story if you decide to watch those episodes.**

Hanabi stopped and looked up at the starry sky.

"Hinata, when we were kids I loved you with all of my heart. I always wanted to play with you and spend time with you. I wanted to be like you", Hanabi started, "but then, when I started training harder and harder, and father was harsher and harsher towards you… I almost began to resent you. They said you were weak. They said I was strong. Grandfather started to tell me that everyone had a destiny.

"I started to believe that. Then, father had me fight you. I put my heart into it. But you were better. Father pitted us against each other, but in the end, you loved me too much to finish me, and you missed a match winning strike on purpose- twice.

"You threw away the title of heiress because you loved me too much to harm me. You became a normal enlisted genin, while I trained under father. I truly believed everything they said. I really began to resent you for no reason. I saw branch family members tortured and abused without recourse, and thought less of them for not accepting their destiny. I became just as cruel, thinking that I was better than you and all of them."

Hanabi looked at her sister, sighed, and continued to explain. "But, I still loved you. Even when I didn't show it. Even when I ignored you and tried to avoid you. When we were together we bantered like sisters do, but I always pushed your buttons… It was the only way I felt that I could live up to my destiny- to treat my sister, who was called a failure by father and grandfather, like utter garbage. Sure- I was punished for rudeness often. Extra training, writing lines about being proper, plenty of smacks- all of it I endured because I didn't want to admit that you weren't a waste of space.

"It was Naruto who started to change everything. First, he changed you. You watched him all of the time. You watched him struggle- fight through the pain of being called a failure. You saw him change himself and decided that you could to. You stood up to Neji even though you knew you would lose, all for your nindo. You took every beating he threw at you because you were determined to win or go down fighting".

Hanabi shook her head and hung it. "Sis, the day you were in the hospital because of Neji, I cried for you. Cried for how stupid you were. Cried about how unfair the clan was. Cried about how I felt that I had to not love you or respect you for being a failure"

"A month later, Naruto fought Neji. I knew the outcome, or at least I thought I did. The same went for father."

Hanabi perked up. "But when I saw Naruto sock Neji and beat him, I was shocked. I tried to think of it as an isolated case- an outlier- until I overheard the two of you training. Neji said that Naruto taught him something. That Naruto taught him that destiny could be changed.

"Then, years went by. You got steadily stronger. So did he", she said, gesturing back towards the tent Naruto was in. "And he drove you to get better. You never gave up your dream of changing, and by god you did. But I still refused to realize it. Even though our father thought you were a failure, you were determined to do better. You were determined and it paid off. Then, when you fought Pain alone… Well, I mean it's damned near impossible to say that it wasn't amazing. Your will to get better… Your Nindo… It all came together on the battlefield. You became truly strong. Hell, you surpassed everyone's expectations and even came up with a kick-ass ultimate jutsu that I'm _still_ jealous of".

Hanabi looked down at the ground and quickly exhaled. "I just wish I had been alive to see you against Pain. Some _imouto_ I am…"

Hanabi looked back at Hinata and looked into her eyes. "Nee-chan, I want to be like you. Strong, yet kind. You may idolize Naruto, but I want to idolize you", Hanabi choked out.

Hanabi smiled and added with a great amount of sincerity, "My only regret is that I didn't admire you this much sooner. I'm sorry I have been so awful to you… Today made me realize more than ever that I love you and that you are an incredible sister and woman. It made me realize that destiny can really change, and that we always have a choice."

Hanabi hugged her sister tightly around the waist, who then wrapped her arms around her.

"Hinata-nee-chan, I don't want to be associated with our clan unless some changes are made. I want to choose my own path unhindered by anyone else. Like you did, Nee-chan".

Hanabi huffed and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to monologue… I just wanted to make everything clear."

Hinata hugged her sister tightly. The more she looked at her situation, the more it was obvious that her clan seemed to break people apart at their cores. This would be something that stuck with her. Hanabi was her little sister and as such, she loved her with all her heart. For her to learn all of this, and for Hanabi to confess that she thought her sister was strong simply made Hinata feel amazing. Even amid the destruction of the leaf, Hinata felt at home- she felt warm and happy. She felt loved by a strong sister and by an incredible boyfriend.

"Hanabi-chan, I love you. You are so precious and important to me. I am so proud to be your older sister. And I am so relieved that you are alive!", Hinata declared, a few tears running down her cheek.

"We owe Naruto everything, I think", Hinata said quietly.

"Y'know, I think we do too", Hanabi said. "And not just for the eye candy, that cute ass, or that thick- mhhmmpf!", Hanabi said, as Hinata closed her sister's mouth with her hand.

"That will do, Hanabi.", Hinata said dryly.

As Hanabi began walking again, she felt a smack on her backside. Rubbing the spot of impact, she turned around and looked at Hinata with puppy-dog eyes.

Hinata stuck her tongue out at her little sister and then mocked her tone from earlier, saying, "Who did you say needed a spanking?".

Hanabi laughed, then smiled mischievously "I guess it's war then!".


	6. Chapter 5- Daddy Issues?

**Author's Note:** Hey reader, if you've gotten this far I hope you've enjoyed the story! This chapter and the next are kind of a boring ones (well, I mean there isn't much romance or anything in it). Nevertheless, I hope you can enjoy it!

 **Chapter 5**

The two Hyuga sisters walked towards their clan's camp, slightly chipper and bantering with one another. They found a block of tents that their clan was taking refuge in, and were directed to the center where their father was.

Hinata took off Naruto's jacket, and hung it off a small tree that was standing in front of the block of tents.

Hinata and Hanabi entered into the tent, seeing medical ninja finishing their treatments on their wounded father. Their grandfather was sitting in a chair with a sling on his right arm, while other prominent men in the clan sat around Hiashi, who laid on a make-shift mattress pad made from what looked like couch cushions.

Their father was bruised and battered. His lower half was covered by blankets, and his torso was heavily bandaged. He right eye was swollen shut. Hiashi groaned in pain and turned to see his two daughters. He smiled, relieved.

"Hinata, Hanabi", he said quietly, "come over here."

The sisters complied and walked over by his side and sat down next to him. While Hanabi was always fairly comfortable with the strictness of her father, Hinata was practically conditioned at this point to harden herself and tense up to the point of obvious physical nervousness.

"Hanabi… Hinata… my girls…", he started, his head facing them. "You both were so brave today. Both of you brought honor to our clan. Both of you made me so proud."

He gazed at Hanabi, and endearingly said, "Hanabi, I felt like my entire world was crushed after you died. Seeing you like that… It's something I pray I never have to see ever again. I realized that I have been too tough on you- too strict. While you laid there, all at once, I realized that you wouldn't grow up. I wouldn't get to see you live a happy or fulfilled life. I always just expected you to act for the clan and only for the clan…"

Hiashi closed his eyes. "My eyes can see everything, yet I have been so blind."

He opened his eyes again, and placed a hand on Hanabi's cheek. "My Little Firecracker. I am starting to realize that maybe there is no such thing as destiny.

"That nine-tails boy-" he said before looking over at Hinata for a moment. "I mean, Naruto", he added quickly.

"That boy is a blessing- he is the reason you and so many others are alive right now." Hiashi choked out.

"I have been so, so very obsessed with this clan's future that I never stepped into my role as your father. After your mother died, I repressed my emotions to the best of my abilities- tried to put the clan first and foremost over the well-being of my two beautiful daughters". Hiashi looked at the ceiling.

"But you two are all I have left of her. Her kindness no matter the circumstance… Her love… She would have never wanted me to push you two so hard. Hanabi, I turned you against your sister for years by making it seem like you were worth more than her. I made you resent her and didn't even care. I realize now how horrible I have been. When I saw you killed, and when I saw Hinata run through, my entire world collapsed. None of what I have done has been worth it. I'm so very sorry for what I have done. The two of you should hate me.", Hiashi said, closing his eyes and looking away from his daughters.

Hanabi put a hand on her father's cheek and said, "Father, I love you and I know Hina-nee-chan does too. You have been strict and rough, and I'll admit it- sometimes a massive asshole- but the fact that you're saying all of this means that you really love us too, right?"

Hiashi nodded, a tear streaming down his face, "With all of my heart."

Hiashi looked at Hinata. "My Ray of Sunshine… I was hardest on you. I demanded that you go against your very nature- that you change yourself for the clan instead of allowing you to blossom and grow as your own person. For that, I cannot apologize enough. I failed as your father."

He closed his eyes, and said, "No matter what I said, you vowed to change yourself and to become stronger. You stood up to Neji all those years ago. You chose your own path in life. Your uncle, Hizashi, is smiling upon you. You chose the path you walk now, and by doing so- have proven to be an incredible ninja and young woman. You are not my helpless daughter anymore.

"You are Hinata Hyuga! One of the bravest- albeit possibly most insane- kunoichi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.", Hiashi declared looking into his daughter's eyes and placing a hand on her cheek. "You are even stronger than me, and even kinder than your mother."

Hinata began to cry, realizing that her father had acknowledged her fully. "Father- I love you… All I have ever wanted was to make you happy… I'm just glad I was finally able to!"

"Hinata, do not try to impress me", Hiashi said, before looking to Hanabi. "This goes for you too." He said before turning back.

"You've already set down your own path. My input matters little now. YOU are in control of your life and your destiny. I do not want you to strive to make me proud. You made me proud because you proved me wrong. You showed me that you really _are_ strong. Your determination got you here today, and that's why Hanabi is still here with us."

Hiashi smiled and added, "You really are an incredible young woman. I am sorry it took me so long to see it."

Hinata began to beam at her father while tears streamed down her face. She had gone through hell and back, but it turned out to be worth all of the pain for more than 6 years of her life. She felt freer than ever before, as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. For the first time ever in front of her father, she wasn't afraid of what he would say to her.

"Also, Hinata, I do not think Naruto would have succeeded without you stepping in to save him. Your bravery inspired him, but also, your self-sacrifice pushed him over the edge to fight past his limits."

Hiashi looked up at the ceiling and mused. "I don't know how that little bastard got so tough… I don't know how in the hell he beat Pain… But"

He looked back at his older daughter and noticed her tears. "Hinata, there's an old saying your grandmother used to say that your grandfather over there may try to deny vehemently." He said, pointing to the now snoozing man in the corner.

"Behind every great man is an even greater woman", Hiashi smiled at her. "Please do not downplay the role you had in his success today. Nor do I think we can downplay the role he has had in shaping your life, either".

Hinata and Hanabi started to bawl their eyes out and hugged their father tightly, causing him to slightly gasp in pain.

"I love you father… Thank you… For finally seeing me for who I truly am", Hinata cried into his chest.

"Hinata, one more thing.", Hiashi said.

Hinata sat back down, and Hanabi followed suit.

"If you truly love that boy- well, I don't think that I have any right to tell you what to do at this point. If he makes you happy, all I ask is that you are careful. Boys can be troublesome. Maybe you should talk with your Aunt Ami tomorrow", Hiashi suggested.

He winked at Hanabi, "I know he will treat you right, however- else I think your sister will have his head."

Hanabi smirked, "If that boy hurts Hinata AT ALL, Father, you have my word-"

She punched the ground next to her with a surprising amount of force and activated her Byakugan.

"I WILL RIP OFF BOTH HIS HEADS!"

The six other people in the tent looked at her with wide eyes in complete shock. Hiashi blinked a few times and realized that he probably should have been more involved in how Hanabi was raised _off_ the battlefield.

"I'm… I'm not really sure how to respond to that, Hanabi…", Hiashi said blankly. "How about you two go get some sleep? I love you both, there is a tent next door you can rest in."

The two girls walked outside, with both faces beaming and happy about the talk they just had with their father. Hinata retrieved Naruto's jacket from the small tree she had placed it on, and wrapped herself in it.

"Hanabi-chan, I think that father is going to change.", Hinata said.

"Y'know sis, I think so!", Hanabi said, hugging her sister around her waist.


	7. Chapter 6- How to girlfriend- Part 1

**Chapter 6- How to girlfriend, Part 1**

Hinata woke up wearing Naruto's jacket, while Hanabi cuddled up to her. Both were under the covers on a small cot that they had commandeered. By the light shining through the window, Hinata judged that it was at the least morning.

Stretching softly, Hinata looked down and momentarily forgot that her and Hanabi had shed their clothing to sleep in- leaving both in their underwear. She saw both their clothes neatly folded next to the bed.

Hinata groaned as she had awoken from one of the best dreams she had ever had…

FLASHBACK

Naruto and her were under the tree that they sat under the day prior. Naruto was in a tuxedo, and she was next to him in a beautiful, long and flowing wedding dress. She turned around and saw Hanabi, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Lady Tsunade all dressed in plain, purple bridesmaid dresses.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke, Iruka, Sai, Kiba, Kakashi, and another, taller man with yellow hair. All of them wore tuxedos.

After a moment, Hinata recognized the yellow-haired man from her history books as the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

 _Wow, Naruto dreams so much about being Hokage that he has one as his best man!_ Hinata tried to rationalize in her dream.

She looked behind her and saw her father, glowing at her.

She then looked and realized there was a small alter, with Kiba's dog, Akamaru, standing behind it. _Wait. Standing?_ She did a double take and realized the dog was wearing a frock, standing on two legs.

"Dearly beloved", Akamaru began in a distinguished and deep voice, "We are gathered here today to witness the Holy Matrimony of Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Who gives this woman?"

Hiashi responded, "I proudly do".

"And who gives this man?", Akamaru said, looking over.

Lord Fourth spoke up. "I do!"

Hinata was slightly confused by this, but too excited by the scene in front of her to care or pay it much thought.

"Excellent", Akamaru continued, "Naruto, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

Naruto gave a thumbs up, grinning ear to ear, "I do, y'know!".

Akamaru then turned to Hinata, "Hinata, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!", Hinata practically yelled with excitement.

"Excellent", Akamaru said, turning to Naruto. "By the power vested in me by the Village Hidden in the Leaves, you may kiss the bride."

Naruto and Hinata closed their eyes and kissed. When Hinata opened her eyes, she was standing in a sterile white bedroom wearing nothing. She instinctively covered up. There was a king sized bed with white sheets, and literally nothing else in what seemed like an endless room.

Then, she gazed at Naruto, who was also naked. His figure was muscular and fit, so much as so that he had lines running diagonally down his pelvis, pointing to his sizeable manhood.

Hinata couldn't breathe. Naruto then smiled and said, "Shall we get down to business?"

He leaned in and kissed her neck, then kissed downwards, moving down towards her breasts. He kissed her nipples, making Hinata squeal with ecstasy. His hands lightly grazed her hips, causing his wife to shiver. She became extremely horny, all at once.

FLASHBACK END

It was at that moment Hinata slowly opened her eyes, her only desire being to get back to her wonderful dream. She was still slightly turned on by her dream- a feeling she was fairly unfamiliar with. She realized her boy shorts were slightly damp in between her legs. Embarrassed, Hinata at first suspected her period. Then, as she began to wake up, she remembered that her cycle had ended a week prior.

Unfortunately, the lavender-haired kunoichi didn't have time to put two and two together, as Hanabi stirred and both girls stood up and stretched. Hanabi rubbed her eyes and put on her black pants, black shirt, and brown jacket.

She looked at Hinata, who still wearing Naruto's jacket and pulling up her pants. "Sis, do you know what time it is?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'm not sure. Did you sleep ok?"

Hanabi smiled and nodded, "Yeah- I missed cuddling with you. You're really warm y'know.

"I did hear you moan Naruto's name in your sleep though, so I imagine you were having one hell of a dream! Maybe it was that jacket of his", Hanabi said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Hinata ignored this, folding up the accused jacket and placing it on her cot. She then suggested they go find their Aunt Ami, as their father had recommended last night.

They found her outside of a tent and ran towards her, gripping her in a hug.

Their late mother's sister was a very nice and bubbly woman, around 28 years of age. She was tall, at around 6 feet, and was slightly muscular since she had been a Chunin until retiring the a few years prior. She had long black hair and kind eyes, obviously white in color. She wore a gray colored yukata, seeing as she didn't have time to change during the attack.

Ami was an exceptional aunt who helped raise her two nieces upon the death of their mother. While far more approachable and kind than Hiashi, Ami had always still fairly strict, but had loved Hanabi and Hinata as her own.

"Hinata! Hanabi! I heard about everything that happened!", She shouted with a fairly upbeat and high-pitched voice, all while hugging them tightly. She got down to Hanabi's eye level and said, "Thank god you're safe!"

She then stood up and looked mischievously at Hinata, "And as for you, missy- I hear your part of the new celebrity power couple in the Leaf?", Ami teased.

She pointed a finger at Hinata and narrowed her eyes, "And I also hear you're quite the reckless one now, jumping in front of maniacs who attack the village!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and smiled. She said, "it's good to see you too, Aunty!"

Ami smiled, and said, "Well, I gotta give it to you- damn near giving your life for your friend just shows how much you care about him- and how strong you are now. We were all watching you fight- and I am so proud of how you stood up for that boy! Slightly angry, too, since you could have been killed, but still so very proud!

"He is a cute one, isn't he?", Ami said, smirking. She placed her hands on her hips and continued, "Your father said maybe now would be a good time to talk about boys. Originally, I wasn't allowed anywhere near you to talk about this sort of thing, given your father's misguided attempts to control your womanhood, but I think after yesterday you're a certified young woman who can make her own decisions. Hiashi can't repress you anymore or hold you back!"

She shrugged, "He never could have, anyway- but this makes life easier", she remarked, winking. Ami led them into the tent she and a few other Hyuga women were sharing. The trio sat down on some folding cots to discuss Hinata's new boyfriend. Ami brought them some rice balls to munch on as they talked.

"So do I have to stay here for this?", Hanabi said, bored. She placed her elbow on her leg and held her head up with her hand.

"Well, Hanabi, I apparently have to give you _two_ talks", Ami said raising an eyebrow. "I see how you look at that Sarutobi boy, Konohamaru."

Hanabi blushed and looked away, shifting.

Ami smirked, "And I notice you and that girl Kikyō have been spending _a lot_ more time together over the last few months."

Hanabi looked at her and blushed even brighter red than before. Ami smiled warmly at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know she had nothing to worry about. "We can talk about _that_ situation another day, but for now, just replace Naruto for Konohamaru, if that is your eventual intention with him."

Hanabi sighed, embarrassed and defeated.

Hinata laughed and thought to herself, _Aunt Ami is the only one who can out-sass Hanabi._

Ami leaned in closer to Hinata. "So lemme hear everything about this boy. Why you like him, what drives him?"

Hinata went on to explain that she had loved and cared for Naruto for years. That he was the reason she decided to get stronger. She explained that she was desperate to protect him against Pain, and always was too shy to be noticed by him. That was, until she kissed him. She explained his life of solitude and his aspirations to become the Hokage. Once she had yammered on for almost an hour about how Naruto was the greatest thing since sliced bread, her Aunt looked at her, beaming.

"I haven't been so bored in years, Hinata", Ami said, still beaming. Hinata sank low, embarrassed.

"The thing is, if you can talk for almost an hour this boy non-stop, with not ONE bad thing to say about him- then I know this boy is perfect for you, and I know that you are in love with him past how words can express.", Ami said. "I mean; you even know how he likes his Ramen _to the last detail_. You pay attention!"

Ami shifted away from Hinata and asked curiously, "So what kinds of things do you know about boys?"

"She knows jack shit aunty", Hanabi interjected with a smile on her face.

"Hanabi, you get one free pass for swearing." Her aunt stated, not looking away from Hinata. Hanabi rolled her eyes and huffed. She had almost died the day before and hadn't been in much of a mood for proper manners.

Hinata admitted that Hanabi was right. "Well, not very much".

Her aunt took a breath and said, "Okay. Let's start with the basics. Listen, being in a relationship means that you will do things with this boy that you have never done before. You will have some deep conversations, you'll vent to him about family and friends- you will have a best friend in him that will give you perspectives other people will never be able to give you. That boy will be an amazing person in your life that you will love and cherish."

Hinata smiled wildly. To think of Naruto in that way excited her to her very heart!

Ami looked at Hinata warmly. "You have to be there for each other- take on your burdens with him because he is your other half- you're just his better one", she said, winking at her.

"He's also a village hero- and he's holds the nine-tails. Understand- he has a lot of stress and you need to be able to handle that too- because if he ever can't you'll be the first one to step in to help him handle that burden. If you aren't strong enough to deal with him at his worst, you do NOT deserve him at his best. But the inverse goes for you as well. You'll have bad days, and he'll need to learn to deal with them too."

"Don't worry Aunt Ami! If I can stand up for Naruto on the battlefield, I can stand next to him anywhere!", Hinata declared with confidence. Her Aunt smiled, and the two embraced. As they retreated from one another, her aunt continued.

"You also need to trust each other- if you trust each other emotionally, then other things in your relationship can evolve. Can you tell him your darkest thoughts without him being scared off, or without him telling his friends? Those kinds of things will come with time- but it's important to ask yourself how much you trust him and how much he trusts you. That's the only way you'll grow together. However, if you constantly have to look over your shoulder at him- throw him out like a paper bomb!

"Communication is gonna be key- you won't ever know what he's thinking, and honey you had better believe he won't ever guess what going on in that pretty little head of yours! Men can be clueless, so let him know what you're happy about or mad about or sad about- Don't let him guess, otherwise you'll drive him off".

Her aunt stopped her tirade and gave her a serious look, "Hinata, I know you know the birds and the bees- so I'm gonna cut right to the chase."

Ami pointed at her chest, and said, "Listen and listen well girl, rule number 1 is that boy does NOT get to do whatever he wants to you or with you. Your body is YOURS and you can choose what you feel comfortable with. If you don't wanna hold hands, you don't have to. If you don't wanna have sex, you don't have to. If you want that stuff though, go right the hell ahead!"

The bluntness of her aunt's tirade made Hinata sit up straight.

"Listen, if you have questions, ask me about them", her aunt said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Do not be afraid. Or, if you don't want to ask an old bag like me, try your friend Sakura- she's a medic, if I remember correctly, so she could probably give you a lot of factual information that I might not even know."

Hinata nodded, blushed, and asked, "Well… On the topic of sex… H-how will I know when I'm ready?"

Her aunt smiled at her, "Well, dear, your body is- but you'll figure it out for yourself when you don't want to be a virgin anymore. There isn't a good answer. Your father- ALL fathers- by default, usually say marriage, but let's face it- that's an outdated custom. In my own opinion, so take this as you will, you should have sex for the first time with someone you really care about. Take your time and make sure he's someone that even if you broke up with, that you would still not have regretted it.", Her aunt explained.

Ami put her hands on her hips. "In short, It's not an easy question, Hinata- you just have to figure it out for yourself.

Hanabi lightly punched her sister's arm. "Now go get some, sis! Before some other little bitch who's better looking snags and shags your man!", Hanabi teased enthusiastically.

Before Hanabi could realize it, Aunt Ami had grabbed her ear and pulled the young girl to just the right of her. Ami sat down on the cot. A second later, Hanabi was pulled over her Aunt's lap.

"Hanabi, I warned you not to swear again!", Ami said cheerfully as Hanabi squirmed around, still alarmed.

"But Aunt Amiii!", Hanabi cried.

"No buts missy!", Ami closed her eyes and smiled, "well except for the one I'm about to smack".

"Hinata help me out? Plleaassee?", Hanabi pleaded.

"Aunt Ami", Hinata said cautiously, "Please let Hanabi go- it's been a rough few days- and she did die yesterday!"

Aunt Ami looked at Hanabi and smiled, "Well, she didn't, did she? Maybe I'll make her wish she did, then!"

"Aunt Ami, please?", Hinata pleaded, not wanting to anger her even more. Her aunt had a hand on the small of Hanabi's back.

"I gave her a warning already, dear, I'm sorry but my mind is made up", her aunt cooed, slipping Hanabi's black pants and underwear down to her knees.

"Please? For me?", Hinata pleaded one last time.

Ami looked at her, smiling but raising an eyebrow. "For you? Well, if you insist, I suppose- ", Ami sighed. "A spanking for you too it is, then!", Ami said cheerfully, with a small, victorious grin on her face.

Hinata's eyes bulged, and she quickly stammered out, "NoThankYouGoodbye! SorryHanabi!" while rushing out of the tent.

Hanabi groaned and closed her eyes, _Thanks for trying Hinata- nee-chan… But she had me beat from the get-go…_

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when she left the tent, but her heart dropped as she heard a rhythmic 'Smack, smack, smack' coming from behind her.


	8. Chapter 7- Girl Talk

**Author's note:** Hello reader! I am sorry to push the lemon so far back in the story, but I want to do this right- I want this to actually feel like a real relationship that builds up, so I don't just want to include interactions between Naruto and Hinata, or them screwing out of turn. I feel like since Hinata is so shy, coming to terms with her sexuality would be an important part of any growing relationship.

I am sorry that the last few chapters were so monologue-y (though honestly, I feel like half of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden is told through monologues and exposition dump).

Anyway, hope you enjoy these next chapters!

 **Chapter 7- Girl talk**

Hinata walked away from the Hyuga camp area, and wandered through mazes of tents. While no one had died in the attack, there were still many wounded. Hinata had been treated and her wounds mostly healed, but she decided to check back with Sakura to ensure her injuries were healing correctly.

Hinata thought about what Naruto was doing, but decided he was probably still sleeping. She looked up at the sun, squinting, and saw it was close to midday.

As she walked into the medical tent Sakura was stationed in, it appeared that she had caught her medic friend on a break. She smiled and said, "Hi Sakura!" In a cheerful voice.

Sakura looked fairly tired, but happy to see her friend. She was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, like almost everyone else. Sakura was clearly not at her best. Her hair was in a messy bun pulled back, and her sleeves were rolled up, dried blood specked on her arms. There was still dirt and soot on her clothing from the attack.

"Sakura, did you manage to sleep at all last night?", Hinata asked, worry in her voice.

"Yeah I pulled five or six hours, but I felt guilty so I got up early to go tend to more of the wounded.", Sakura stated, shrugging. "There are just so many of them." Sakura sounded fairly drained, but it seemed like she was just a little overwhelmed with everything that had happened.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hinata asked with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Well, I have to go with Ino to start getting a few casualty lists together so we can total our wounded- if you would like to, why don't you come along and keep me company?"

"Yeah sure I would love to!", Hinata said. "Oh! Would you be willing to look at my injuries again, just to be safe?" Hinata followed up with before she forgot.

"Sure! Sit down here and take off your shirt." Sakura said. "Also, lay down on this bed".

As Sakura began to palpate Hinata's chest and abdomen, she said, "You seem a little distracted, are you okay?"

"Well", Hinata said shyly, looking away, "I was wondering- since you're a medical ninja- if you could explain a few things to me about…", Hinata paused, slightly embarrassed.

"About what?", Sakura asked as she began to percuss Hinata's abdomen.

"Well… Sex", Hinata said in a small voice.

Sakura slightly blushed, but narrowed her eyes. "Is Naruto…", She said angrily before Hinata shook her head.

"Not him- he hasn't said I thing. I haven't seen him since last night, he's probably still sleeping", Hinata said, defending her boyfriend. "Well, I… Guess maybe… I don't know too much about it. I talked with my aunt today, but I still need some help understanding a few things", Hinata admitted, embarrassed.

Sakura blushed, looked away, and told Hinata the truth, "Well… I can answer some medical questions for you-from a medical standpoint- but as for experience, I am just as clueless as you."

"Still, that's better than nothing! I would appreciate your help?", Hinata said, looking up at Sakura.

"Sure! What questions do you have?", Sakura asked.

"Well… For one...", Hinata thought about her morning. "If I had a dream… and I felt, weirdly energetic, and my… Well… _Areas…_ got warm…"

Sakura smiled at her. "Hinata, I don't know what you were dreaming about but that's natural. Have you ever gotten that kind of warm, buzzing, hungry feeling down below?"

Hinata nodded and blushed wildly.

"Well, when you become sexually aroused that's a thing that just sort of happens.", Sakura said, matter-of-factly. This was becoming fairly difficult to talk to Hinata about, but working in the hospital, Sakura had all sorts of awkward conversations with patients about far worse topics. She decided to use her normal civility and professionalism to explain things to her friend.

"Your vagina lubricates itself when you're aroused, so that way when you have sex there's less friction", Sakura said. "It's something you can't help- if you found it in your sheets or underwear, all it is, is natural female ejaculate."

 _It's natural to feel that way?_ Hinata thought, slightly confused. Then she thought about what Sakura had just told her. "So, if I am not aroused, does… _it…_ hurt?".

Sakura shrugged as she began using her healing jutsu on Hinata's abdomen. "In theory, yeah. As a matter of fact, it's almost universal that when you lose your virginity, it'll hurt the first time because his… package… might be a bit tight and might stretch you a little."

Hinata had a look of horror on her face. Hinata quietly hoped Naruto didn't have very many sexual desires.

Then, as she was putting her mesh armor shirt back on, Ino barged in yelling, "HEY BILLBOARD BROW! WE'RE LATE!"

"SHUT IT INO PIG! HINATA AND I WERE JUST TALKING!", Sakura yelled, annoyed.

Ino's demeanor changed once she saw Hinata, "Oh- sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to interrupt!"

 _Yeah- she'll apologize to her_ , Sakura thought, a vein bulging from her forehead.

Calming down, Sakura suggested that Hinata come with them. Ino quickly agreed, and the three girls began walking around the camp, going to different aid stations and medical tents to get the numbers of wounded.

* * *

"Hey Ino", Sakura asked.

"Hmm?", Ino said looking at her.

"You've... done stuff before with men haven't you…", Sakura asked.

"You mean like sex or changing catheters?", Ino asked nonchalantly, an eyebrow raised.

"… Sex…", Sakura said, blushing.

Hinata spoke up. "I was asking her questions", she explained, a little more forcefully than she meant to.

Ino immediately understood. Sakura had no experience so she probably couldn't explain the finer points to Hinata. Hinata was very red, but seemed determined to learn more.

"Lemme guess- she told you it hurts", Ino said bluntly.

Hinata meekly nodded.

Ino walked beside Hinata and put her arm on her shoulder. "Listen, girl. Let's talk about everything, okay?".

Hinata blushed but didn't stop her.

"So listen- first off all, yes- sex does hurt the first time or two you have it. After that is when you really start to enjoy it", Ino said.

"It's not that scary or that hard. You do what feels good. There's no right or wrong way to do it as long as one", she said raising her pointer finger on her right hand, "You want to do it and two", she said raising another finger, "your safe".

She raised a third finger, "and third, as long as it feels good and you are both happy.", she said closing her eyes.

Hinata looked at her quizzically.

Ino smiled and began a tirade.

"Okay, so listen- some girls really like slow, easy going, nice, cute sex with a lot of 'I love you'".

Hinata's interest peaked.

"Some girls like it rough and to get the pounding of their lives", Ino said harshly, her eyes and smile widening. She smacked a fist into her palm.

Hinata's eyes opened wide and fearful. Sakura smirked, looking towards Ino, and said, "You must know all about that!"

Ino ignored her comment. "Some like it different days, and different ways." Her expression softened, and she stopped the group and looked at Hinata.

"Look, Hinata. You can decide when you're ready for this kind of stuff. But it's all up to you and Naruto on what you do, how you do it, how frequently, how long, and so on. You can do some things like oral but not have intercourse, you can do things without putting your mouths on each other, you can have full out kinky sex if you want- there are tons of levels and options of stuff you can do to get pleasure.

"Rule one is to communicate though. If you communicate well and often, you can try new things and set boundaries for what you want and don't want", Ino said, explaining everything surprisingly well.

"What do you mean about other stuff?", Hinata said curiously blushing.

"Like oral and such? Think about it kind of like our ninja ranks", Ino said, attempting to inject some form of familiarity into the conversation.

"If 'Jonin' is full-on-fucking, work your way down. 'Chunin' is typically touching each other's intimate areas with your hands, or using your mouths for oral- like you sucking his dick or him eating you out", Ino continued.

Hinata stared at Ino blankly. "Eating me out… You mean like going on a date for food? Did you mean 'out to eat'?", Hinata asked, genuinely confused.

Ino made a V with her fingers and licked in between them. Hinata continued to stare at her blankly for a second and then blushed when she realized what Ino was talking about. Her eyes widened and she nearly passed out over the thought of Naruto kissing her _down there_.

"There's also him fingering you, and you using your hands on his dick and basically masturbating each other.

Hinata nodded. "What do you mean by, 'Masturbating'?"

Ino shuddered as she realized Hinata and her were talking about Naruto. "Well, you know- getting him off." Hinata still looked confused, so Ino said, "Let's learn about that later.

"So, at 'Genin' level, we'll call it- that's basically him touching your boobs. I guess him kissing them and fondling them also fits in here.", Ino stated. "Make sense?"

Hinata nodded, and put her hands on her breasts, their outline longer hidden beneath a jacket. She thought to herself that maybe her large breasts would _finally_ be good for something.

Ino then looked at Hinata and put her hands on her hips. "Lastly, 'Academy Student' is the most innocent. It's just kissing with some tongue. You'll figure that out the longer you two kiss for." Ino explained.

"Okay, so… Im still a little lost. Let me try to get this all straight", Hinata said confidently. "So, we don't have to have sex, but there are these other three 'levels' of intimacy that categorize the different acts you can perform based on how close to full vaginal intercourse you get?"

"That was very technical, but yeah", Sakura said, shrugging. "You really did change, didn't you? The old Hinata would have passed out by now!"

Hinata beamed. "It was time for a few changes, and for me to woman-up a bit around this sort of stuff! And, okay, so, Naruto and I can talk about how far we want to go and decide what we are comfortable with, while still getting sexual pleasure?"

"Yeah", Ino and Sakura said together. "That's what you're supposed to do, in theory", Ino said.

"Okay that makes more sense!", Hinata said, relieved and slightly excited. Suddenly, everything didn't seem so scary to her, and instead sounded more like her day job. _I just have to progress through the 'ranks' like I do now,_ Hinata thought to herself. _When I'm ready to be promoted, or in this case, promote myself, we do more and more!_

"I… I can still ask you questions on this stuff though, right?", Hinata asked, slightly worried.

Ino smiled and nodded her head. "Of course!"

"You also mentioned sucking his dick? Isn't that… Isn't that a little hard to do?", Hinata inquired, tapping her pointer fingers together.

"You ever eat an ice pop?"

"Yeah!", Hinata said with innocent excitement. "I really like orange or blue!"

"Just do to his dick what you would do to an ice pop, but DO NOT LET YOUR TEETH TOUCH IT!", Ino said, wide eyed.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "You guys use teeth to eat ice pops?"

Sakura looked at her incredulously. "You don't?"

Hinata shook her head. "Freezes my gums if I use my teeth- I just suck and lick like a jaw breaker."

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances, both knowing Naruto was in for a treat. Ino continued on with her lecture, quite enjoying herself. "Also, let's talk a bit about masturbation because I don't think you've ever heard that word before."

Hinata, admittedly hadn't, and thus decided to continue her tutelage. While she was slightly uncomfortable with the excess of information she had gotten in about 3 hours' time, she knew that she was going to have to learn all of it sooner or later.

"Masturbation is giving yourself sexual pleasure.", Ino stated, matter-of-factly, with her hands on her hips. She pointed a finger up to the sky to make a point, and closed her eyes. "It's natural and I think probably every single guy ever does it. Most girls do it too". Sakura blushed and nodded, uncomfortably confirmed this fact.

"Hinata, a lot of women do it and talk to me about it when they come for check-ups", Sakura stated. Admittedly, that wasn't a conversation she _liked_ to have, but it was one she was asked by younger females she treated.

"For girls, you typically just massage your vulva and clit- maybe penetrate yourself with your fingers or a sex toy", Ino said. "It feels really good because you control how you feel and it can be as slow and gentle or as rough as you like".

Hinata's face turned pale, and she seemed to shrink down. She distinctly had a flash back to her childhood when she had curiously touched herself and been caught by one of her nannies. What followed her being caught made her shiver slightly. She was told she was never allowed to touch down there unless to clean herself.

Sakura and Ino looked at her, surprised. "Hinata, are you okay?", Sakura asked, wide eyed.

Hinata shook her head and asserted, "I- I'm fine."

"Hinata, you don't have to tell us if you do or not, but if you haven't, maybe you should try that as a start before you get into anything else related to sex?", Ino asked.

Hinata wasn't really sure on what to say, aside from looking away and tapping her pointer fingers together in a nervous habit. Ino decided to drop it for the moment, and Sakura began to wonder why Hinata had gotten so nervous.

By the time the girls had reached the aid station they started at, only about twenty minutes had passed. Most of the tents they visited had pre-prepared reports they would just have to add together.

"Ino?", Hinata asked.

"Yeah?"

"So… For your 'ranking system'… What are the ANBU Black Ops and Hokage?", Hinata asked curiously.

"I guess ANBU would be really kinky shit- like bondage and pain and such", Ino said.

"And I guess the Hokage would be…", Sakura continued, raising an eyebrow at Ino.

"Yeah probably…", Ino said, pursing her lips and putting a hand to her chin. Both girls looked at one another, and then at the innocent Hinata.

They broke her with one word.

"Anal", both girls said in unison. Hinata's skin turned practically translucent and her hands instinctively went to her backside. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth was agape. Hinata was about to pass out from even _thinking_ about something going somewhere where the sun didn't shine. Then, a shiver of fear went down her spine and she squealed in fear when she remembered Naruto's main goal in life: _To become the greatest Hokage!_

Hinata realized she would have to take their physical relationship very slowly…

The lavender-haired kunoichi's mini panic attack was stopped when a familiar face entered into the tent in the form of a younger girl, distracting Hinata and bringing her back to reality, and back to her normal skin color. She had puffy red eyes from crying, but it was hard to see due to the fact that she hung her head low.

Hinata got down next to her and picked her head up. "Hanabi? Are you okay?"

Hanabi was clearly upset, "I'm fine! I just came to find you is all."

Sakura kneeled down next to her and asked, "What happened to you? You look a little roughed up."

"Nothing happened", Hanabi choked out.

Hinata looked at her sister, worried. She hugged her tightly and said, "Hanabi, it doesn't look like nothing- please tell me? Was it Aunt Ami?"

"Hah! Like a spanking would hurt!", Hanabi said, attempting to muffle her sniffles and drones with confidence.

Sakura looked at the pair quizzically. "Spanking… What are you…"

"It's nothing!", Hanabi snapped, cutting her off.

"Is that what's wrong?", Hinata asked worried. "You only swore I didn't think she'd give it to you that badly! I'm so sorry I should have stayed with you!", Hinata said apologetically as she hugged her sister.

"No- we both know she would have followed through on her threat to you… But I was stupid…", Hanabi finally admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't wanna get spanked so I tried to use rotation to get away. I messed it up like last time and I got blown through the side of the tent", Hanabi cried, her face growing red.

"I landed right in front of Konohamaru with my pants down and my ass red", Hanabi continued, getting more embarrassed. "He saw everything and his nose started bleeding and he almost passed out. Then, Aunty came out and snatched me up for 'round two' for trying to fight with her!"

Hanabi started crying. "I can never face him again!", she said, stomping her foot.

"Hanabi, go lay face down on that cot- I'll fix your backside up", Sakura cooed. Hanabi did as she said.

"Oh Hanabi… I'm sure you will be able to face Konohamaru again", Hinata said, smiling. Sakura began her healing treatment on the crying girl lying face down on the cot.

"How would you know?", Hanabi snapped.

"Because yesterday, after I took your advice, I yelled to the heavens and Naruto thought I was in danger. He ran into the medical tent and saw me naked. Less than two hours later we were boyfriend and girlfriend", Hinata said, slightly laughing as she recalled the incident.

"No way!", Hanabi said, starting to giggle. "There is no _way_ that's how you guys started being official!", she said, incredulously. Hinata winked.

"I'm off to find him now, actually!", she said, with excitement in her voice, realizing her errands were completed. She left the tent, and began to walk towards the center of the massive tent maze that was the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

After Hinata had left, Sakura and Ino walked outside to stretch. The pink haired medic turned to Ino. "So, Ino… Do you really have that much experience with guys?"

Ino closed her eyes and shrugged. "Nope. But I read all of the 'Make out' series and 'Forty-Five and a Half shades of Chakra'. Saying that I didn't have experience wasn't gonna help the poor girl or boost her confidence. And for a crash-course on sex I think we did an okay job!"

Sakura couldn't disagree, shrugged, and walked back inside to finish treating Hanabi.


	9. Chapter 8- Guy Talk

**Chapter 8- Guy Talk:**

"Hey Naruto! You up?", Shikamaru yelled inside Naruto's tent.

Naruto began to stir and wake up slowly from a wonderful dream he had of him and Hinata beating the living shit out of the Akatsuki and making out on top of a mountain of their beaten and unconscious bodies.

"Now I am", Naruto grumbled, his eyes only half open as he sat up on his sleeping bag.

"Well, it's been 16 hours since you went to bed. You needed the rest, but you should move around a bit today, too. Plus, a special someone brought something for you to eat.", Shikamaru explained.

Iruka Umino walked into the tent, with Kakashi Hatake just behind him.

Iruka's face lit up, as he said, "Naruto! I didn't get to talk to you for very long yesterday."

Iruka sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You were incredible, Naruto. I couldn't have been more proud with how much you've grown!" He took out some instant ramen that he had salvaged and prepared, and gave the bowl to Naruto, who happily began to eat it.

Naruto grumbled with a full mouth, "Thanks Iruka-sensei! You're the best!" Naruto swallowed.

"Well, I do owe it all to you- remember, you were the first one who acknowledged me and got me going down the right path", Naruto beamed with a stupid grin on his face. "Plus, now I have a hot girlfriend!", he said with an even bigger smile as he ran through the events of the day prior.

"Well for now the Village is safe, thanks to you", Iruka said. "But on the topic of Hinata, we never really got the chance to ever talk to you about girls or anything of the sort", Iruka gestured behind him to Kakashi. "Either of us."

"Yeah why am I here?", Kakashi said, slightly bored.

"Well, all you do is read those perverted books of yours," Iruka said, "so I figured you might come in handy here."

"What the hell are you two talking about", Naruto asked, confused as he slurped down his ramen.

"He means we should talk to you about Hinata. Answer your questions. Explain how to treat her. Explain the birds and the bees.", Kakashi said, flipping through his 'Make out Paradise' book.

Naruto looked at both with an extreme look of distaste.

"What?", Iruka asked.

"You guys remember the pervy sage, right?", Naruto asked in an annoyed voice.

"Why in the hell wouldn't we?", Kakashi asked, lackadaisically.

"You remember when I left the village for three years?"

"Yeah? So?"

"With the most perverted guy in the Village. Three years. Alone. With a man who is nicknamed 'The Pervy Sage'. The one Tsunade has beaten up millions of times, _for his perviness_."

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged looks.

"Guys," Naruto said, smacking his head with his hand, "Anything I didn't know about sex I learned after about three days, let alone three years."

"But that's Jiraya, he probably taught you the complete opposite of everything he should have!", Iruka pleaded.

"Iruka-sensei, I learned a long time ago that if I did everything the exact opposite of what that old perv said, that I would be fine", Naruto said bluntly.

"He literally got drunk and explained everything I didn't want to know about sex one night, and went through some stupid analogy that turned the different ranks of ninja into sex acts, with 'student' on the bottom, and 'Jonin' on the top.", Naruto said, annoyed that he had to remember this conversation at all.

"Believe me, when it comes to that stuff, I know two things: one is that I will get better with time. Two is that I should make sure they want to do stuff and should stop if they don't, otherwise I would end up having to fight off rape-y prisoners in the Hidden Cloud's prison", Naruto continued, referencing a very awkward story from his late master.

Iruka and Kakashi exchanged glances. "Hey now that analogy is tried and true, y'know!", Iruka asserted.

"I appreciate what you're tryin' to do here, but trust me I got enough sex-ed for three goddamn years from an old man who hadn't gotten any that he _didn't pay for_ in at least ten years, y'know!", Naruto said matter-of-factly. "He never shut up about how to please the ladies. He tried to _hire me a hooker once_ when he was drunk. I was 14!"

Kakashi closed his book and looked at Naruto. "Okay, smart-ass. I'm gonna test you. How do you know where to take your girl to eat?"

"If the Village _wasn't_ destroyed and we had options, I would say I was taking her out. Then I would ask her to guess where I was taking her, and take her to the first place she guessed", Naruto said.

Both older men in the room were shocked and wide-eyed that his answer was correct.

"Okay. Never mind. We give. You win", Kakashi said, seriously, putting his hands up. "You passed the only test harder than the one for ANBU Black Ops."

Iruka couldn't believe that Naruto had actually passed the test. It took him _years_ before he got it right.

"Just don't make her upset or do anything she doesn't like, okay?", Iruka said, defeated. The two teachers walked out of his tent.

"You know I'll do my best to make her happy!", Naruto said. Realizing Hinata still had his jacket, Naruto put on his shirt, tied up his headband, and went to go find his Princess.

* * *

A little while later, he ran into Konohamaru, who was laying on the ground, a steady stream of blood coming from his nose.

"Konohamaru? What the hell happened?", Naruto asked.

"I- I- I- I- I think I'm in love", Konohamaru cooed slowly.

"What happened?"

"I saw Hanabi Hyuga naked from the waist down", the 13-year-old genin said. "She was always HOT, but ohhh god! She was beautiful! I felt really bad for her though, cos apparently she blew herself out of the tent she was in while her aunt was beating her.

"I saw EVERYTHING big bro. EVERYTHING", Konohamaru said as he day-dreamed about Hanabi.

"Well, do you want to go get something to eat?", Naruto asked.

"I'm just gonna lay here and think about the amazing girl I just saw. What a broad!", Konohamaru said in a daze.

Naruto took out a handkerchief. "Okay bud, we'll talk later then. Just stop the bleeding from your nose you're looking kind of pale, y'know?"


	10. Chapter 9- 'Academy Students'

**Chapter 9- 'Academy Students':**

Hinata saw Naruto standing over what looked like a bleeding Konohamaru, and began to charge. Without a care in the world, she started laughing and opened her arms up.

Naruto began walking away after tossing the younger ninja a tissue, and before he knew it, his girlfriend had tackled him to the ground in a massive bear hug.

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw the white eyes of his Byakugan Princess. Beneath her eyes was a smile that was bigger than his own.

"Hello!", She said, enthusiastically.

She couldn't stop giggling, and she kissed him on the nose, making him scrunch his face a little. Hinata straddled him, with her knees up to his arm pits, and her very ample chest up against his own. Her arms were tangled around his back, and her hair lined her face as she looked down at her boyfriend.

Her long, lavender hair tickled Naruto's face, so he hugged her and sat up, kissing her on the lips. Naruto started chuckling in the kiss, and smiled warmly, breaking the seal their lips had made.

Hinata hopped off of his body and pulled him up.

"Well," Naruto said, a huge grin on his face, "You're in a good mood!'

Hinata giggled and took him by the hand. "Come on! Let's go!", she said dragging him along as they ran.

They got to the edge of the forest, and began hoping from tree to tree. After two or three branches, both stopped, and Hinata winked and pushed Naruto off the branch.

She put her hands to the corners of her mouth and called out, "catch me if you can!", before beginning to jump away.

Naruto quickly jumped off another tree branch and gave chase, a determined look on his face. "Just you wait! I'll get you, y'know!", He yelled ahead, smiling mischievously.

Hinata, still laughing as she jumped from branch to branch, looked behind her to see his figure getting smaller and smaller. Once his sight line was broken, she quickly dove behind a tree to hide and ambush him. She giggled a little bit but quickly stopped herself.

She activated her Byakugan and scanned behind her and above her, expecting to see Naruto giving chase. When she didn't see him, she began scanning all around before looking down through the thick tree branch she was on. By the time she focused on the person hanging upside down from the bottom of the branch, she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her down. She quickly realized that she was upside down, her hair dangling below her head. She also realized that Naruto was holding her and that her face was an inch from his. He had orange markings around his eyes, and his pupils were black, horizontal lines over a yellow iris. Hinata 'eeped' at this, startled.

Naruto started laughing, and the markings went away. "Hinata, put chakra in your feet and stick to the tree!"

She did as she was told, and the two clambered on top of the branch.

"Naruto… What exactly was that?", Hinata said, confused and worried.

"Sage mode! Behold, for you are standing before the great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku!", Naruto said, striking a pose that mirrored the one Jiraya had used when first meeting the boy.

Hinata started to laugh, covering her mouth, and asked, "What _is_ that though?"

Naruto smiled and began to explain nature energy and how he was able to harness it for about five minutes per charge.

"So is that how you beat the Six Pains?", Hinata asked.

"That, and it's also how I found the real Pain- a shinobi named Nagato from the Hidden Rain", Naruto explained. "I managed to convince him that there was a way to achieve peace, and that our shared master's dream could come true."

Hinata was surprised. "You and Pain- were Master Jiraya's… sibling students?"

Naruto nodded and put his hands on his hips. "I got him to believe in me… Just like my Dad believed in me. Then, he sacrificed himself to revive everyone in the village."

Hinata was awestruck. "Naruto- you really are amazing; you know that?"

"Nah- I just do whatever it takes to protect those who are precious to me. A wise kid once told me, 'When a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they become truly strong'.", Naruto said, reminiscing. "Kakashi-sensei, Iruka- sensei, Granny Tsunade, Konohamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Ino- everyone in the village is precious to me. Even if they did treat me horribly once."

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes. "You're precious to me, Hinata. You were the only one who wasn't ever horrible to me- not once. Honestly? I think you're the only one that I didn't have to try to gain acceptance from."

Hinata smiled, "I always saw such determination in you- and I always saw everyone else as being so unfair. You deserved so much better, Naruto. I just hope I am able to give you the love you deserve."

Naruto smiled and held her hands. "And I want to give you the attention and care _you_ deserve. I know your father was hard on you, and basically sidelined you from the family. I know that he probably doesn't like me very much. I just hope us being together isn't going to be a strain on that."

Hinata lit up and looked off to the side, "Hanabi and I spoke with my father- by saving my sister, Naruto, I think you changed his outlook on a lot of things. Even about you. He was proud of me for what I did yesterday… More so than I thought he would be. He finally accepted me! He finally saw how strong I had become and really, truly acknowledged me for the first time ever!"

A small grin flexed on her face. "And he admitted that he couldn't do very much to control me anymore since I was inspired by you to walk my own path. Well, the path I want to walk is the one where I am next to you, Naruto", Hinata said, blushing.

Naruto smiled, and Hinata decided she had waited long enough. The two jumped down to the ground, and Hinata attacked Naruto's face with her lips.

The ferocity of her kiss, as well as Hinata placing one hand on the back of Naruto's neck while massaging below and behind his ear, drove the boy crazy. The last straw was a smack delivered to his firm bottom, with Hinata grabbing his ass in the process. The 'Toad Sage', conservative with his hand placement, placed one hand on the back of his girlfriend's head, and one hand on her hip.

The two began to have a passionate kissing session, with soft lips making contact for longer and longer, with small smiles in between. Then, Hinata made the next bold move.

She flicked her tongue into Naruto's mouth, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. When she flicked her tongue forward again, Naruto was even more electrified, and kissed her harder. Then, Naruto gave it a try, tracing the length of Hinata's lips with his tongue. His girlfriend let out a small moan. This pattern continued, until their tongues eventually collided, going in and out of one another's mouth. The sensation was ecstatic to them both, as their hands started to explore with the same ferocity as their tongues.

As their making out became more and more sloppy, they pulled apart and got some air. Both wiped their mouths with their sleeves and immediately dove back in. Hinata was becoming very aroused from the intense make out session they were having, and remembered Sakura's explanation of it being natural to feel so primal.

Naruto cradled Hinata's jaw as his head moved to the side. The shorter girl squeezed and lightly smacked Naruto's butt as encouragement, while Naruto lightly massaged his girlfriend's back. Hinata took her right hand and began touching Naruto's chest and neck.

Then, Naruto, remembering the Pervy Sage's teachings, broke the kiss and quickly moved down to her neck. Hinata gasped in surprise, as her dream from the other night came true. Naruto lightly kissed and sucked just below her jawline, as Hinata melted down in his arms with her eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar. Naruto kissed and sucked lightly, as if he was eating a juicy piece of fruit. He flicked his tongue on her neck and made small circles to lightly tickle her. Naruto accidentally slightly bit her, causing Hinata to cry out. The pure ecstasy she felt practically took her breath away.

Naruto immediately pulled back, "Hinata! I'm sorry!" he said with a look of worry on his face.

Hinata looked at him, slightly angrily, and pulled his head closer. "Do that again!", She said forcefully.

Naruto immediately complied and began to suck and nip at her neck, making Hinata shake with excitement. Her moans became louder and more frequent. She became more and more excited with each bite, and more and more brave.

Then, Hinata decided it was Naruto's turn. She immediately placed her lips on his neck, and barraged it with kisses. Naruto was already fairly aroused, but this began to push him over the edge. He felt his member become stiffer and more sensitive as he closed his eyes and began to pant. Hinata continued to suck on his neck and bite him, and she began to really enjoy taking control of the situation.

Hinata also felt a strange, aroused feeling in her breasts as she realized her nipples were hard.

After a while of the two making out, pushing each other against trees, and grabbing one another's backsides, they began to tire out and pant. Naruto awkwardly fixed his pants when Hinata wasn't looking, as he had done his best to not get hard and embarrass himself. They held hands and began to walk back to the leaf.

Hinata huffed and puffed. "That was amazing, Naruto! Where on Earth did you learn to do that?", Hinata asked.

Naruto, also out of breath, responded, with, "Well, it just felt right to me."

The two hugged each other while they walked, and Hinata couldn't stop staring at Naruto. She also began to realize that there were a lot of strange marks on his neck.

"Naruto- your neck has bruises on it… Was that… From me?", Hinata asked blushing.

Naruto looked in a small puddle. "Yeah I guess so- since you have a bunch too!", he said, poking at one of them. "Does it hurt?"

Hinata shook her head. "Maybe we can get Sakura to help us- it's a little embarrassing.

Naruto nodded. He leaned in and kissed her, but her hand accidentally rubbed around his thigh, making him get hard enough to see. Hinata blushed.

Naruto looked like he was about to die. "OH GOD THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING", he cried out.

Hinata slightly giggled, and said, "Naruto it happens- it just means that I know you liked what I did." She looked at the dirt and put her hands behind her. She kicked a small rock. "I really did too", she said, looking up smiling with a cute grin on her face.

* * *

Upon their return to camp. Sakura was taken aback by the state of both of their necks. Especially Naruto's. She noticed that Hinata had about 4 hickeys that she could see, and Naruto had at least 9.

"Hinata- you really went to town!" She said as she healed he bruises. Hinata took pride in this, and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about treating mine, Sakura- I know your busy.", Naruto said, out of concern.

"Ohh no you don't! You aren't wearing those like a badge of pride while I am around! Sakura snapped.

Naruto backed off and sat down. Once both of their necks were healed, the couple walked outside.

"Naruto," Hinata asked. "You didn't grow up with a family… You never ever talked about them- I thought you were orphaned… But you mentioned your father earlier."

"Well, when I was fighting Pain and turned into the tailed beast- after you got hurt that is- I grew up to eight tails. If the ninth tail had sprouted, my understanding is that I basically would have been destroyed. I wanted so badly to kill Pain that I let the fox spirit inside of me convince me to let it give me power."

Naruto looked at the Hokage rock, still undamaged from the battle. "Then, I met my Dad. When he sealed the fox inside of me, he infused his chakra into the seal so I could meet him."

Naruto smiled wildly. "He said he believed in me. That he gave me the power I have now because he knew I could eventually use it."

Hinata looked at him, awestruck. She remembered her dream the previous night where the Fourth Hokage was standing.

It slowly dawned on her. _The Fourth sealed the 9-tails inside Naruto. But Naruto just said that his father… had…_

It clicked. The yellow hair should have been a dead giveaway, but she realized who her boyfriend's father was.

Hinata stared at her beloved wide-eyed. "Naruto… Your dad was Minato Namikaze… The Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in… the… Leaves…" she trailed off. Her arms dropped to her sides and her mouth hung open as if weights had been tied to it.

Naruto smiled. "I learned a lot yesterday. Namely that two people loved me. My Dad, and you, y'know!"

He leaned in to kiss her, and she hugged him tightly. This was the revelation that helped Naruto to push through to beat Pain. Hinata was amazed. She always knew her boyfriend was incredible, but thought that he came from nowhere significant. As a matter of fact, Naruto had thought the same. For her, it was as if everything fit together- as if Naruto's incredible place in the world made sense. With all that had happened and with all he had accomplished, she almost wasn't surprised to hear any of it.

As for Naruto, he had learned the identity of his father, and had found a young woman who looked at him with passionate, white rose-colored glasses every single second they were together. He was happier now than he had been in years.


	11. Chapter 10- Soft Touches

**Chapter 10- Soft Touches:**

It had been roughly four days since Pain had been defeated. The rebuilding of the Village was in full swing, and by now, Hinata and Naruto had been assigned together with various different tasks needed to really get things under way. While Yamato, the wood-style user, had been able to construct housing quickly, and the earth style users had repaired the walls, there was still massive amounts of salvage and destruction to comb through.

After a long, tedious day of salvaging her family's home, Hinata felt they were fairly fortunate. The structure hadn't been entirely destroyed- so a lot of their things were salvageable. A few pictures of their family from happier times, swords, scrolls, and the best of all- clothing. Hanabi and Hinata used closets that were built into the house, and when that section of the house was damaged, they managed to get a lot of fresh clothing out that they could change into.

Naruto managed to save his picture of team 7, three bowls of instant ramen, his frog wallet, a tea kettle, and a few other odds and ends. He also managed to find a few extra clothes that weren't too ripped up.

Now, Hinata lay alone in her tent. Her boyfriend had gone to sleep a while ago in his own tent- they hadn't tried to sleep together aside from a nap here or there, and never in one of the small uncomfortable cots or makeshift beds that they had on hand. Hanabi had lucked out and her mattress was still intact. She dragged it all the way up to the tent, and with a few pictures and belongings, the two sisters' tent was starting to resemble some kind of normalcy. Now, Hinata lay in a purple tank top and black short shorts. Hanabi had gone to meet with some of her friends, so she had the tent to herself.

She thought back to everything they had been through the past couple of days. Starting from that first, wonderful, amazing kiss she had planted on her new boyfriend, she went forward and reminisced.

Every moment they touched, or kissed, or even looked at each other, she longed for him. She longed for his warmth and comfort, for his soft lips to meet hers. Hinata sighed.

She remembered the spanking she gave him for seeing her naked- she blushed in hindsight to think that _she_ of all people could do that. But then again, she had kissed him first, and she had confessed her love to him. She really had changed in the course of a day. She thought back to the forest, and to her childish and cute antics on day 1 of being Naruto's girlfriend. It was such a blur- her sister and father, her aunt, her sex ed… All of it happened so fast.

That's when she began thinking back to the hot make out session she and Naruto had. It had made her feel aroused and alive. They hadn't had the time in three whole days to do it again, but all she wanted was to feel his lips against hers- feel his skin between her teeth as she sucked and made him moan with excitement.

Hinata caught herself thinking about how intense things had gotten- about Naruto's manhood standing on edge, and about the wetness she felt in her panties that day. She even thought about his bared and firm backside, and how admittedly fun it was to smack.

Her thoughts began to betray her as she closed her eyes and ran through those memories again and again and again. She started to feel warm, and let her imagination run wild.

 _If it felt so exhilarating when he kissed my neck… What about my boobs?_ They had never served any purpose before, she rationalized. _Maybe it would be fun for Naruto to kiss them.._. The now horny girl unconsciously and slowly moved her hands to her large D-cup breasts.

As she thought more about Naruto's swirling tongue on her neck, and about how crazy it went in her mouth, she lightly squeezed her breast. Her eyes still closed, she lightly moaned and moved her legs out from under the covers. She felt like she had a fever, and became suddenly uncomfortable. She felt she was trapped in her own body and had to escape.

She kept thinking about Naruto's tongue exploring her boobs, lightly massaging the real things. She squirmed about in bed, catching her tank top on the mattress, causing it to ride up to the bottom of her breasts. Naruto's tongue swirled around her sensitive areola in her day-dream, making her core feel warm and fuzzy. She imagined Naruto running a hand on her abdomen, down to her side, and mirrored it in real-time with her own hands.

The kunoichi's skin became cold, and small bumps quickly appeared as she teased herself. Soon, she caved and pulled her shirt past her breasts, massaging them and fondling them. Once her girls had been freed from their prison of fabric, her breasts felt like they could breath.

She lightly teased her soft, pink buttons, making them point upwards towards the darkened top of the tent. She played with them and pinched them, all while imagining Naruto being the one to do so. She moaned his name softly.

As she tickled her own abdomen, she became more hot and bothered. She decided to squirm and started removing her black short shorts. Once her legs were completely free, her panties and shorts remained around her ankle until a forceful kick sent them off the mattress.

Hinata's imagination became more vivid, as she imagined her boyfriend's tongue running down her thighs, only to retreat back up and to kiss her pussy like he had kissed her mouth. Ino's lecture had put a whole new manner of thoughts into her mind. She moaned again, and her hand traced her body where she wished her boyfriend was touching and kissing her. For a second, a light breeze blew through a small hole in the bottom of the tent entrance, brushing up her thighs and making her shiver slightly.

Then, her fingers carefully crawled to her hidden slit, and she stroked her pussy up and down lightly. Her finger's broke the seal of her labia, and she felt a warm and smooth liquid trickle onto her fingers. Her mouth was wide open and she panted heavily as she slowly played with her now warm, wet, womanhood. Her skin became even colder, and with one hand she touched herself while with the other she continued to fondle her breast.

As she imagined Naruto in front of her, all of the sudden, she felt a sharp sting across her face.

FLASHBACK

Hinata was eight years old. She had been bored and lying in bed for a nap, but her private areas were tickled by her cotton panties. She reached down and began to adjust herself before realizing that it felt good. She didn't recognize these feelings of course, and thought of them as innocent.

Her nanny, a young woman from a side branch family, abruptly opened the door and promptly dropped the plate with food she had for the young girl. A look of rage came onto her face when she saw Hinata's blushed face and her hand in her nether regions. The nanny walked to the bed and slapped Hinata.

"You filthy girl!", she had yelled. "How DARE you do such a disgusting thing!"

"But… But I…", Hinata stuttered, afraid and dumbfounded. She had no idea what she did wrong. Usually, when she was punished, it was during training and she was well aware of her mistake. She was seldom ever rude and was always quiet and polite, following instructions on the first time around. Now, she couldn't understand why she was in trouble, and her nanny was not about to explain why.

The nanny grabbed her and drug her to the bathroom. She made Hinata wash her hands between her stuttering and crying.

Hinata still hadn't the faintest idea of what she had done to bring about the ire of her nanny.

"P-please! Wh-what did I do wrong?"

"You did a _vile_ thing Hinata, and you _will_ be sorry!"

"Please! I don't understand!", a now scared and small girl yelled.

Another slap echoed in the bathroom.

Once Hinata had finished washing, the nanny took her to her room. Within ten minutes, Hinata was bawling, her cheek swollen. Her hands had been wrapped with a ruler, and she was barred from eating dinner that night.

Lying face down in bed, Hinata cried herself to sleep.

The nanny was soon enough deemed "unnecessary" by her father due to Hinata's age, and the then heiress rarely saw her from that day on.

END FLASHBACK

Hinata jumped up from the bed, embarrassed and scared. She tried to wipe off her hand and immediately and haphazardly dressed. She appeared panicked and disheveled, as if she had overslept for a mission. She began feverishly trying to wipe her hands, while simultaneously wiping away the guilt.

Hinata crashed into her make-shift bed, the memory of when she was 8 repeating itself in her head almost as many times as she had repeated her make out session memory with Naruto. She lightly began to cry before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 11- Meet the Father

**Chapter 11- Meet the Father**

Hinata awoke the next morning and found Hanabi cuddled up next to her on the double mattress on the ground. The pair dressed and went to see their father, who had begun to recover remarkably fast.

Hiashi smiled at his daughters as they sat around and sipped tea.

"Father, how are you feeling?", Hinata asked plainly.

"So much better, and yourself?", Hiashi asked.

"I'm fine father", Hinata stated bluntly. Hanabi looked at her downcast gaze and the grey circles under her eyes and realized something must have been on her mind. Their father probably simply didn't know what to look for, and thus didn't notice Hinata's strife.

"Hinata, I hear you and Naruto are an official couple?", Hiashi asked, sipping his tea.

"Yes- he makes me so very happy", Hinata said with a small smile. Her face and voice lit up, ever so slightly, despite what was on her mind.

"Good- you've seemed a lot happier as of late, or at least from what I can tell. You seem a little down this morning, though, did you not sleep well?"

 _Ah-ha! So he did notice Hinata actin' weird!_ Hanabi observed.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep very well", Hinata repeated blankly.

"Is there anything I can do?", their father asked with a fair degree of concern.

"No. Thank you." Hiashi sighed and moved on.

"Hinata, there is something I wanted to ask you. Would you and your sister take a trip to the Taketori clan's stronghold in the foothills to the north? They offered to send some extra supplies to us given how close we are with them. I was hoping you could deliver a thanks from me in person, since I am still having a little trouble breathing. I will inform you of when to leave, as it may not be right away".

Hinata didn't change her expression and promptly said, "Yes sir".

Hiashi frowned slightly as his daughter got up and left the tent.

He turned to Hanabi and asked her, "Do you know what is troubling your sister?"

Hanabi shrugged. "She was fine at dinner".

Hiashi sipped the last of his tea and set the cup down. "Well, keep an eye on her please".

Hanabi sarcastically saluted. Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "I had a talk with your aunt. She didn't say much about her conversation with Hinata, but I heard that you rotated yourself out of a tent?"

Hanabi tried to come up with some lie on the spot, but stuttered through her words too haphazardly to comprehend, let alone weave a convincing lie.

Hiashi drummed his fingers. "It would appear you have a bit of a swearing problem. And your attitude has been growing over the last few months.

"I would advise you to be careful, Hanabi. I also want you to know that I didn't teach you rotation so you could get out of being punished. If I hear about that again then you'll meet with Aunt Ami morning, noon, and night. We have a gift and you should not use it to be a delinquent", Hiashi said firmly. "I realized I need to change how I treat you girls, but I _am_ still your father, and Ami is still your aunt."

His expression softened. "Now go on, and stop back for lunch around one, my Little Firecracker".

* * *

Hinata walked around until she found Naruto. Naruto could tell she was distressed, and hugged her without question. As the two sat and ate some dried meat, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about something, Hina-hime?"

"No thank you, Naruto".

"Are you sure? Hinata, if something is bothering you, please let me in- I am your boyfriend and that is what I'm here for, y'know. You aren't any kind of a burden. I want you to be happy and even if talking helps just a little bit…" Naruto trailed off.

Hinata stayed quiet, but in her mind, her Aunt's lecture on communicating rung around in her head. Hinata was still quite nervous in her own body, despite the fact that she showed it off more eagerly. Even today, she was wearing a shirt similar to Hanabi's basic black one, except for the fact that it was a little lower cut.

She sighed and kissed Naruto. She wanted to have a fun night with him after the day's work of gathering resources and running errands was over.

Naruto sat and simply hugged her. _Even if I can't make her talk to me, I can be there for her to cheer her up._

Naruto began to lightly tickle Hinata, who started giggling, and then uncontrollably laughing in his arms as he dug his fingers into her sides.

Hinata's laughter was contagious. Soon they were rolling on the ground as Hinata tried to escape. Then, Hinata used her flexibility to gain the advantage and get on top of her boyfriend's back, pinning him face-down on the ground. The tickling she gave him was unbearable, and soon Naruto was writhing about, laughing hysterically and trying to escape without using a jutsu.

A shadow appeared over top of them, casting all around the young couple. Naruto looked up and saw her father standing over the two of them. Hinata let out an 'eep' and rolled off her boyfriend onto her butt.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I presume?", Hiashi said, extending a hand to help the boy off the ground.

As Naruto rose, he picked up Hinata and got her up as well.

"Mr. Hyuga, I- ", Naruto started nervously, trying to find an excuse for them rolling on the ground. "I mean it's nice to finally meet you!", Naruto said with a smile. "It's almost a little strange how we've never actually met before today, y'know!"

"Yes, indeed", Hiashi sighed slightly. "I would hope you aren't so inclined to let my daughter get the best of you every time you fight", Hiashi said smiling.

"No sir, she's more than capable of earning it!", Naruto exclaimed, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

He held Hinata's hand and looked into her eyes. "Your daughter really is someone special. She's so beautiful and kind and sweet!", Naruto exclaimed.

"You know, my daughter has her tangents about you as well", Hiashi smiled. "About an hour long one if I remember correctly".

Hinata's heart dropped. No… Her father couldn't be embarrassing her like a _real_ dad was supposed to?

"And if you think she's cute now, you should have seen her as a child!", Hiashi remarked, removing his wallet.

Hinata acted fast and activated her Byakugan.

"8-TRIGRAMS! AIR PALM!", She yelled as she quickly shot the wallet out from Hiashi's hand.

Hiashi looked surprised that Hinata would do something so drastic. "Or… I guess not…", he said as he looked at her intense panting, deciding to let the matter be. He waved his hand, ready to move on.

Hiashi put his hand to his chin, "Oh yes, and do remember this, Naruto- 'Behind every great man is an even greater woman!'", he said proudly, smiling at the boy who had saved his daughter's life.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Sir, given what Hinata did for me a few days back, in my honest opinion that doesn't do her justice."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, about to be offended for his daughter.

"Regarding my beautiful Hina-Hime, there is no woman behind me, y'know! There is only the exceptionally strong kunoichi that stands right beside me!"

Hiashi smiled at this and nodded walking away. _I was never sure about that boy… But I think Hinata picked a good kid to fall madly in love with._

Hinata blushed and nearly lost it. She hugged Naruto and all the color returned to her skin. She became giggly and happy and just wanted to do nothing else aside from love her boyfriend.

* * *

Hanabi left Hiashi's tent after lunch, having been scolded again for her attitude. _Why in the hell am I always getting in trouble?_ She thought to herself.

 _Why is it always me? I'm just trying to be funny and liked. I just want to enjoy myself now that I got a taste of death… But I feel like now I'm just a burden to everyone else._

Secretly, Hanabi was jealous of her older sister. She was jealous of Neji, her cousin. She was jealous of Moegi, Konohamaru's teammate. She wanted to have the power and influence that she worked hard for, but everyone treated her like a child.

By coincidence, she saw her cousin, Neji, standing over a crate of weapons. Hanabi skipped over to him. "Hey Neji nii-san, whats up?"

"Hello Lady Hanabi. I'm a little busy now, can we talk later?", Neji said in his usual, cool and controlled manner. He turned away and began sharpening kunai knives with his teammate, Tenten.

"I was just hoping that later you could show me your rotation since I am having so much trouble with it?", Hanabi asked, as sweetly as she could.

"Okay, maybe later", Neji said, sighing. Tenten punched his arm.

"Of course he'll train with you. He doesn't have something else better to do", Tenten said enthusiastically while looking at the now distraught jonin.

The younger Hyuga noticed Neji whisper 'you' under his breath. Hanabi knew that the pair had some kind of feelings for each other, and she was curious to see if they would ever really manifest.

Tenten smacked Neji again. Hanabi rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and looked up and away. "Okay then, loser. If you won't help I'll go do something the fuck else." Hanabi said, with a snarky tone.

"Lady Hanabi, that language is beneath you!", Neji said, slightly annoyed. "You are in the main branch- you should carry yourself with more grace!"

Hanabi decided to push his buttons. "Fuck the Hyuga. What in the fuck do I care if I'm main branch? I just died less than five fucking days ago and came back to life. If father wants a new heir he has me or Hinata. Tough shit! And it looks like I'm still the heir now!", the younger girl snapped, accentuating her 'fucks' to piss off Neji.

If Neji didn't have time for her, she could at least drag out the interaction to keep herself occupied.

Neji became slightly furious given that he was damned to the side branch families of the Hyuga. _Is she trying to piss me off? She has NO idea what it's like to live on the side! She should feel lucky! Little brat…_

"Lady Hanabi, I had better go have a talk with your father", Neji threatened. He stood up and quickly grabbed her wrist.

"GO THE FUCK AHEAD AND TRY ASSHOLE!", Hanabi said, activating her Byakugan threateningly. Hanabi was clearly not thinking through any of what she was about to do.

That's when Tenten stepped forward. Before Hanabi could half-ass a rotation to escape Neji's grip, the young girl was bound by ropes summoned from a large scroll. She fell down onto her side

Soon, she was thrown at the feet of Hinata and Naruto while still cursing like a sailor. Neji explained what had happened, and that if it were up to him, he probably would have launched her into the stratosphere. As Neji walked away, Hinata started to scold her younger sister.

"Hanabi, you shouldn't be so rude like that", Hinata said angrily.

"Neji should be less of a dick!"

"Do you really think that Neji was being a dick? If he was, then yes- you're justified", Hinata said while untying her.

"Well- I… It's just not fair!" Hanabi shouted as she pouted and stalked off. Hinata sighed and turned to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I will talk to her in a little bit once she cools down".

 _I think I see a little of me in her,_ Naruto thought, sadly.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked towards the makeshift mess hall that had been set up towards the center of camp. With the Village destroyed, the various cooks and chefs of the Village had agreed to join forces to try and cook half-decent food for the populace with what food they had available. The mess hall was a large, open air tent with dozens of large tables made from cut down trees and covered with whatever cloth or paper could be found to avoid splinters from getting into the food.

The pair sat down across from each other at the end of one of several long wooden benches, made from cut-down timber and stacked upon carved bricks as legs. They both had plates of steaming pork dumplings and some rice.

With a full mouth and a barely-audible ramble, Naruto asked, "MM-Hey, Himnatam?" Gulp. "You mentioned your Dad, but where is your mom at? I feel like I never see _anyone's_ moms, like ever!"

All in all, Naruto was eager to meet and please Hinata's family. He was also genuinely curious about her life and family, and he began to realize just how little she talked about her clan. As a matter of fact, this specific question had been asked at least twice before, but Hinata was always prepared to change the subject to something more pressing, or to simply state that she needed to rest or tend to something else. Naruto never really got the chance to press the topic, nor anything else Hinata was uncomfortable disclosing.

Hinata shied away from the question, and quickly created an excuse to get up. "I am going to go check to see if there is anything sweet! It would cheer me up, I think!", she said, letting some of her feelings accidentally slip.

"Hinata," Naruto said, beginning to realize the pattern, "you seemed pretty cheery today, though. Is Hanabi still on your mind?" While he was fairly clueless to the trigger of her family, Naruto at least realized that his girlfriend had become increasingly worried about her little sister, especially given her bratty attitude that morning with Neji.

By the time Hinata would have been able to reply to Naruto's query, she was already out of conversational range. Naruto groaned.

 _It's like she doesn't really trust me… But how can I get her to open up if…"_ he thought, before his train of thought was suddenly sidelined by something far more pressing.

Naruto got up and quickly rushed out of the tent, running to the kitchens. He ran around, crashing into various kitchen staff and stations, until he finally found an older gentleman wearing all white with a kitchen cap and apron on. The man turned around, hearing Naruto's mad rush to find him, and greeted him with a great deal of excitement.

"Naruto! Well look at you! I haven't seen you since you became the Village Hero!"

Naruto grinned widely and closed his eyes. "Well Old Man, that fight was a lot tougher without your ramen inside of me!"

Mr. Teuchi laughed at the young man, and put his hands on his hips. "Well, son, I appreciate that! Now what can I do for you? Need some Ramen?"

Naruto's face turned to one of almost embarrassment. "Well, actually, I was wondering if you could make something sweet? My girlfriend is down in the dumps is all."

"Girlfriend? Well my, sonny, you are growin' up!", Mr. Teuchi said with a bellowing laugh. He crossed his arms. "Did they tell ya the different Shinobi ranks of love?"

Teuchi's daughter, a young woman named Ayame, could be heard from behind a different kitchen station yelling, "DAD DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT YOU'RE GONNA EMBARASS ME!"

Naruto smirked, and stated "Yeah, I know all about that! So about that treat?"

Teuchi smiled and said, "I made up a few ice pops for the younger kids, but I think I can sneak one out to ya!" The man went to an ice box nearby and plucked out an orange twin-stick ice pop, similar to the one that Jiraya had shared with Naruto during their training.

Naruto grabbed it, and yelled a thank you behind him, as he sped off to try to find Hinata. After a few minutes of running around the mess hall and realizing that Hinata had probably left, he decided to try their special spot under the tree by the creek, and wondered where his girlfriend had gone off to.

Meanwhile, Hinata used her Byakugan to search for her boyfriend, and thought of scolding him for running off. She blushed at the thought of teaching him another lesson, but decided that this particular infraction wasn't _quite_ severe enough to warrant giving Naruto a few swats to the rear. She found him off underneath their special spot, and walked over to him.

Naruto saw her and smiled, patting the seat next to him. "Boy do I have a surprise for you! He said, breaking the Ice pop in half.

Hinata couldn't see the treat as it was still obscured by his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled as she sat, and began to inquire, "What is it?" before being cut off by a cold and frozen solid entering her mouth without warning.

"Y'know, one of my favorite memories is of when Pervy Sage and I shared an Ice pop together. Just like this one, y'know?" Naruto became introspective, and thought about his late master. "But today's your day, Hina-Hime!"

As Naruto innocently and unconsciously pushed the ice pop deeper into his girlfriend's mouth, Hinata's eyes opened wide as she realized what was happening. She also realized that the ice pop had begun to slowly melt, and was grinding against her teeth with shreds falling onto her gums. Her brain freeze kicked in almost immediately, and became horrible once Naruto accidentally pushed it to the top of her mouth.

She squeaked in surprise and began to fall backward, having never really sat down in the first place. Naruto opened his eyes, not having realized that he had pushed the pop too far back in his girlfriend's mouth, causing her such agonizing numbness.

"Hina-hime? Are you okay?", Naruto asked as Hinata had what appeared to be a mini-seizure over the sudden introduction of ice pop to her palate. The pop then began to slide down her throat once she was flat, and she had to turn her head and gag slightly before managing to finally get the sense to take the pop out of her mouth.

"Narutoooo! Why did you have to stick that in my face?", Hinata asked, slightly flustered. She began to rub her now orange tongue against the roof of her mouth to combat the freezing numbness that her boyfriend had accidentally set upon her.

She sat up, and her hair flopped in a whole manner of different directions. Naruto began to giggle as he sucked on his half of the ice pop. Hinata let out a small, playful growl. After a moment of recovery, she began to suck on the pop again.

Naruto looked over at his girlfriend and blushed. He realized that her lips were pursed, and that her teeth were separated as to not even skim the pop. She retracted and advanced the ice pop with a considerable amount of skill, beginning to wear it down fairly quickly without compromising its cylindrical structural integrity. What intrigued him more was that it seemed like the pop was getting smaller at an even rate all around, and he surmised that she was cutting down it's circumference by using her tongue.

Naruto's unfocused mind suddenly substituted the ice pop with phallic imagery, and the young male ninja became slightly turned on by Hinata's… efficient… sucking power. Hinata looked at him and smiled innocently. She didn't give off any indication that she knew what he was thinking, but her licks and movements became slower, and she let some saliva drip down the pop before slurping it back.

With her memory of what Ino had said to her earlier, Hinata decided to continue to play innocent, while gauging whether or not Naruto was thinking about the same dirty thoughts as she was. While she normally ate her ice pops in a much neater manner, she decided to lick and slurp and be sloppy about it to tease Naruto.

His face was plastered with obvious awe at her sucking prowess, and to really get him mad, Hinata leaned over, giving him a very good look at her cleavage, and began sucking on her boyfriend's ice pop, now practically forgotten in his hand. She looked up and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Once she sat back up, she innocently said, "Thank you for the treat, Naru-kun!" and blew him a kiss. Naruto became infatuated, and was even more so obsessed when she got up and walked away, her womanly hips swaying and giving her backside a cute shake that utterly mesmerized the young ninja.

Naruto tasted iron, and realized that his nose had started to bleed. He reached in his pocket for a handkerchief, and sighed when he realized Konohamaru had never returned the now essential cloth.

 **Author's note February 16:**

Hey reader! Thanks for reading what I have so far of this fanfiction! I hope you are enjoying it. Let me know in reviews what you think of it thus far.

I also hope you enjoyed the little Ice-Pop scene I added to chapter 11!

Just to let you all know, as of now, I am completely done editing for the first part of this story! I will be uploading the next chapters by the end of the weekend if not tonight. I am sorry I have to change my schedule, but we should be on track for more regular updates until the next major editing dump occurs in about another 10-12 chapters.


	13. Chapter 12- Rain

**Chapter 12- Rain:**

As the Leaf's newest celebrity power couple walked about the camp, performing various tasks and odd jobs, they attracted the gazes of many villagers who all craned their necks to see the brave young ninja who had stepped up to defend their home.

Many people went up to Naruto to thank him for saving the village and their loved ones who had been killed in the initial attack. Early reports estimated that up to 25% of the Leaf's population had been killed in the initial attack before Pain was defeated. Only the efforts of Katsuyu the slug had prevented a higher count.

There were those who simply nodded and gave looks of approval- many people were too embarrassed to have been so horrible to the boy for so many years prior, only for him to turn around and quite literally save literally a quarter of the village, quite literally from the jaws of death.

One or two people still regarded him with some fear, but more so out of awe and respect rather than of detest and hatred.

Of course, Hinata still swooned over Naruto. She was so infatuated with simply looking at him that at one point she tripped over her own two feet. Naruto quickly caught her on her way down, smiling at her as she blushed.

Naruto also had a hard time concentrating on anything but Hinata. Not only had he realized that she was beautiful, but he had realized that his own sexual desires were becoming harder and harder to quell. This, in turn, ensured that the couple would sneak behind tents or bushes or crates in order to kiss each other passionately for minutes at a time.

While the couple thought they were discreet, many eyes rolled at them, and many more commented on how adorable they were together. One older man commented that the two of them were like fish as they never came up for air.

Eventually, Naruto and Hinata settled down for a rest near their spot- the large tree next to the stream. They decided that the spot where they first began to date would be sacred to them, and only them. As they hid beneath the tree's overcast, the sky grew grey, and it appeared that it would soon rain.

Naruto looked up at the grey sky through breaks in the leaves on the trees.

"It's weird", he thought out loud. "I never could imagine how people around here would acknowledge my existence as a good thing. I mean- I always wanted to be Hokage, but I haven't ever gotten this kind of attention before, y'know Hina?

"Well… I mean _minus_ an angry mob", the yellow haired ninja remarked, reminiscing about his confrontation with Mizuki, over four years before.

"The villagers hated you because they didn't understand you, Naruto", Hinata said. "They didn't care to see what you were going through, they only feared the beast inside without looking at you as your own person", Hinata said, quietly.

"Yeah I guess…", Naruto replied, still staring at the sullen sky. "Y'know, I haven't ever asked you- what was your childhood like, Hinata?", he said, turning to her with a quizzical look on his face.

Hinata immediately shuffled awkwardly, tapping her pointer fingers together and avoiding his gaze. Her legs instinctively pulled to her chest, and her chin sank towards her chest. Then, she pulled her arms close, hugging her breasts as if to hide them.

"Oh... N-nothing special really…", Hinata said, a nervous stutter confirming her half-truth.

"Well, you and Hanabi seem to have a good relationship!", Naruto observed.

"Well, I love her dearly. She can be a little bit of a brat, I suppose, but I'm proud to be her older sister!", Hinata said with feigned confidence.

"She does seem to pick on you a lot", Naruto said, laughing lightly.

Hinata pulled her hair back. "Yeah, that's true of most siblings, I think", she said meekly.

"So what about your dad, he seemed nice?", Naruto asked, trying to pull out information.

"Well… He's sure not the Fourth Hokage!", Hinata said quickly, trying to deflect his inquiry.

"I guess not", Naruto mused. Despite Naruto being fairly thick-headed, he realized that Hinata was trying her best to deflect everything.

"Hina-hime? Are you not tellin' me something? You seem really bothered and distant right now", Naruto noticed.

Hinata kept her gaze down, but remembered her aunt's words, _Men can be clueless, so let him know what you're happy about or mad about or sad about_.

Hinata remembered the horrible training, the brutality, the punishments, the ridicule, and the taunting that used to get under her skin. For years, her younger sister looked down upon her. Ironically, Hanabi physically looked up at Hinata with eyes so disdainful that her gaze might as well have been directed down into the depths of hell.

While Hanabi was far more horrible when they were younger, her rudeness and blatant disregard for her sister had ceased with her standing up to Neji during the chunin exams. However, Hinata knew that Hanabi had still looked down upon her until she had stood up to Pain.

But could she really tell Naruto all of this? Could she really trust that he wouldn't run off and think of her as some emotionally-broken toy?

 _No…_ She thought. _Naruto would accept me any way I was._

Hinata's mind wandered, slightly. She was still ashamed at the person she used to be. She was worried her boyfriend would think of her as weak for having lost a fight to Hanabi years before.

 _On the other hand, though, Naruto is an amazing person, but why would he want to deal with my emotional baggage when he had it so much worse? When he has so much more responsibility in this life?_ _Would he question my resolve to help him deal with his baggage if I brought up mine?_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Naruto, I am fine", Hinata said, closing her eyes while smiling at him. Naruto saw her smile was plain and fake- not an ounce of emotion behind it. It was like she was struggling, in some horrible way. Whatever that struggle was, the young ninja wanted to help her.

Not knowing what to say, the boy leaned in and kissed her slowly. The two melted away into the kiss, and almost immediately, Naruto crawled on top of his lover and began making out with her, his right hand under her head. As they kissed with the sound of the running stream behind them, Hinata nipped at Naruto's neck.

Naruto took this as a sign to advance, and their back and forth battle of biting each other's necks and plunging tongues into each other's mouths devolved into a sloppy and horny mess.

Hinata thought about Naruto kissing her breasts during her dreams, and how good it would feel in real life. _I want him to see me… All of me…_ She thought to herself.

Hinata quickly pushed her boyfriend off of her, and held up a finger before walking away. She walked behind the massive tree as a light pitter-patter of rain began to echo off the rocks and stream. She took off her mesh armor and bra, placing them under a tree branch away from the rain. She stepped out from under the tree, and allowed the drizzle of rain to wet her. The cold rain felt electrifying on the skin of her breasts, causing her nipples to peak. She allowed herself to slowly become soaked with rain, and then slowly began to walk towards her beloved.

The rain picked up as it began to downpour. Naruto stood up and turned his head about looking for his girlfriend. He was fairly dry underneath the tree. Then, the young ninja saw his girlfriend's figure stepping towards him, but noticed that she was completely white, his vision slightly distorted by the rain.

Naruto's heart stopped, and his manhood immediately stood on edge. Hinata walked next to the tree, placing on arm on its side, completely exposing her breasts as they slightly swayed with each step. She stopped within arm's reach of Naruto. Water droplets stood upon her pearly skin, with her hair still remaining mostly dry.

Naruto's mouth was ajar and he was breath taken by what he saw. Her large, round, and perky breasts were punctuated by pink nipples standing on end. Her entire chest made his dick ache and throb. Her white eyes stared at him longingly, practically begging him to come closer.

"Naruto", Hinata moaned slightly. She bit her lower lip seductively, and then lightly licked her lips and pouted. Hinata put on her best, pleading eyes, and with one word, made Naruto lust for her in a way he never would have thought possible.

"Please".

Naruto carefully, albeit awkwardly, touched her breasts lightly with both hands, and began rubbing around them, as if committing their shape to memory.

Hinata moaned as she began to enjoy Naruto's exploration of her breasts. She loved the feeling of his warm, masculine hands fondling her. Each touch, no matter how slight, fired up all of her nerves and sent shocks of heightened ecstasy to jump up, and even down, her body. He pulled her left breast up and pushed it lightly inward, causing Hinata to gasp with pleasure. He took his palm and placed it over her small and pink areola, rubbing in circular motions, causing Hinata to bite her lip and close her eyes. Hinata could feel her desire building up inside as her sensitive boobs sent signals to her pussy, making her wet.

Then, Naruto took off his own shirt and pressed his body up to hers. Hinata felt his hard and shapely muscles against her soft skin. Skin to skin, both teens were fully enticed, and they sank to the ground in a passionate kiss. Naruto began to kiss at her neck and upper chest, while Hinata showed her enjoyment through a light and fast pant.

They heard the rain get even heavier, as Naruto continued to knead her breasts with his hands. He pinched her right nipple lightly, causing Hinata to moan loudly.

Hinata, feeling lightheaded, and in a bit of selfish passion, gave Naruto a simple command. "Kiss them".

Naruto obliged and immediately began to kiss and suck her left tit. Hinata moaned and hummed her approval, grabbing his hair to pull him against her boobs. Naruto quickly used his hand to begin to pinch and massage her other small pink button, rolling it between his fingers.

As Naruto kissed, he accidentally bit down slightly. Hinata yelled in surprised ecstasy, and promptly commanded, "Do that again, dammit!"

Naruto complied and lightly grinded her nipple between his teeth. Hinata moaned her approval, her core getting hotter and heavier. Naruto repeated the same treatment to the other side.

Then, getting the idea that her _entire_ boob needed attention, Naruto kissed underneath her left lobe, leaving a small hickey. He continued kissing, and Hinata kept begging him to continue. His kisses drove her crazy, and made her want him in ways she never thought possible.

 _I want to make him feel just as insanely good!_ Hinata resolved to herself. _I need to show him just how much I want him to feel amazing…_

Soon enough, Hinata decided that it was time to turn the tables. She immediately threw Naruto onto his back, and began sucking on his neck. She left mark after mark as she sent shockwaves through the slightly stunned shinobi on the ground in front of her. Hinata used her tongue to lick lower to his collarbone, and kept kissing and biting his chest. Every so often, her mouth would get dry. So, she would return to his mouth, and shove her tongue inside his mouth as deeply as possible in order to recharge for another attack against his body.

She moved down to his stomach, and continued to make out with it. Her left hand was under his lower back and her right hand began tracing up his leg from the knee. She could see Naruto's hard member through his pants, and began to feel the odd urge to see it and feel it. With one fell swoop, before Naruto could even prepare himself, Hinata grabbed her boyfriend's pants and yanked down. Naruto's sizeable manhood popped out, and he laid down, practically petrified at the unexpected turn of events.

"Hin- Hinata?", was all he could say as she steadied herself to please her boyfriend.

Hinata had seen men naked before, and had seen Naruto's through her Byakugan just days before. But for it to be presented to her like a tree in front of her, unmoving, yet smooth and fleshly looking, was something she hadn't expected. She also noted that there wasn't very much hair. It was oddly fascinating for some reason.

Remembering her skills with an ice-pop, Hinata gulped, and before doing anything else, got down and licked a straight line starting from his balls straight up the bottom of his shaft. Naruto shivered with pleasure, and began to look as though he were having a stroke.

Hinata looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and smiled. She took his dick in her left hand, and grabbed his balls with her right. Naruto became even harder as her soft hands fondled his manhood, teasing and tickling him.

While Hinata's right hand kneaded and lightly massaged, her left hand pulled her boyfriend's dick to her lips, allowing her to use her tongue to tease and pleasure him by licking around his swollen head. Naruto was slowly losing his mind, unable to comprehend the sheer amount of pleasure he was getting out of his girlfriend. He lightly clenched his backside and felt blood rush to his head.

As she began to pull his dick into her mouth, minding her teeth, she noticed that Naruto mouth was wide open, and that his eyes were bulged. She continued and placed his cock inside her mouth, breathing out and slowly inching it back, before removing it fairly quickly.

 _Think popsicle, Hinata! BUT DON'T BITE OR SCRAPE!_ The kunoichi thought to herself.

She repeated this action of up and down, before incorporating her tongue to drive Naruto even more haywire while she sucked. Unfortunately, her hair kept getting in her way, and she had to stop every once in a while to pick some of it out of her mouth.

She noticed that Naruto was stressing out, unsure of how to react, and so she got up, kissed him on the cheek, and seductively cooed, "Relax, Naru-kun- enjoy it", creating a nickname on the spot for him. Naruto breathed heavily and closed his eyes, placing his hands on top of his abdomen.

She went back down on him, still holding his balls with her right hand, and making a make-shift ponytail for herself with her left. Panting, she released him before beginning to suck again, getting into a fair rhythm of: up-down, up-down, up-down, pause for air. She kept using this pattern and eventually felt his dick quiver.

Naruto was in heaven, and soon enough moaned and gasped, "Hinata! I'm cumming!".

Hinata knew what would come, and pulled her mouth away, and pointed Naruto's dick off to the side as his white hot load shot from his shaft and coated the rock beside them. Hinata licked her lips and smiled, knowing that she had done well and pleasured her boyfriend. She also felt a very odd sensation of pulsing in her private area- she was very turned on from seeing her boyfriend melted in her arms.

Naruto was panting and brought her face close, kissing her deeply, before he jumped back to her boobs. Hinata was still extremely turned on from before, and she noticed Naruto had begun to move down towards her stomach. He kissed her belly and licked around, teasing her while also squeezing her boob with one hand. Hinata began to pant heavily and rapidly. She began to feel her pussy warm up, and began to sweat a little bit on her forehead with how much she enjoyed Naruto's attention to detail.

He slowly began to take off her pants, and got to her panties. Hinata was in heaven, and began to lose all cognitive function as her body responded with baited excitement.

"Yes!", she panted heavily, her pussy soaked with anticipation. Naruto lightly touched her panties, right over her pussy, as he moved to take them off.

Hinata immediately remembered the familiar sensation, and remember the hard slap that came after. The now terrified girl pushed Naruto's face away, panting. She had fear in her eyes and her face turned pale.

Naruto looked at her, unsure of what he had done. All she did was close her eyes and shake her head, "no".

Naruto put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Hinata, are… Are you all right?" He asked her, worried that he had hurt her.

"Naruto I'm fine", Hinata insisted, pulling up her pants. She refused to meet his gaze. Naruto cuddled up next to her, noticing that the rain had lessened at an all too appropriate time in their interaction.

"Let's get you covered up then. And thank you", he said smiling. "For... Well… that!" he said, gesturing to the spattered cum on the tree.

Hinata smiled lightly, though she was still shaken by her sudden flashback. Naruto gave her his dry jacket under the condition that he reclaim his other one. Hinata put on her clothes, and put the orange and black jacket over herself, finding comfort in how big and warm it was. The rain had run it's course and was now just a light drizzle.

Hinata and Naruto began walking back in silence, until Naruto said, "Hina-hime, you can always come to me about anything you wanna talk about, y'know?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes I know… There… just isn't anything right now though", she lied.

Hinata's lie was all too obvious, as she got more and more nervous the more she tried to deny her true feelings.

Hinata got to her tent and smiled at Naruto before entering, not saying a single word.


End file.
